Memorial Day
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Thirteen years is a long time, huh? 100 snippets of time from that unlucky number of years. All seasons and most mangas, X overs included Recent update: 07-03-13
1. Crash

_I know, shoot me in the head for adding something else to my fanfic workload. (PERSONA!) To be honest, this is me making up for missing the last one. So... yeah. Enjoy and please tell me if I've flubbed up the canon. These are for fun and I'm not as experienced with all of the canon as I'd like. (There are a _lot_ of characters though.) So... yeah. Enjoy my random ramblings of fun and serious time. Also, as said on profile: This has nothing to do with War and Peace, my other oneshot collection. _

_And... we're off!_

1. Crash

Season: 01

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Taichi, Agumon

-The time passes slowly and Taichi reflects that they had started with a bang… and that it had just kept getting weirder from there.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

They weren't exactly _subtle _when they landed.

Crash, boom. Hit the forest floor. It wasn't exactly rocket science. Neither was meeting the Digimon but… hey, it wasn't every day you saw a bunch of talking monsters in your arms claiming you were absolutely amazing. Strangely enough, Takeru and Mimi took it the best. Then again Takeru was eight and Mimi was… well, Mimi. Even Taichi knew just by looking at her that ditz was right before her given name.

But they would be fine. After all, he was there and he could make some pretty good decisions when it counted… right?

Looking back, Yagami Taichi reasoned that he must have lost his mind somewhere down the line. Otherwise the whole dinosaur becoming a giant _metal _dinosaur man due to his refusal to stand down would probably have sent him to the ward with the straitjackets. According to Iori he would have likely been diagnosed with PTSD but Taichi cared about that as much as he did getting himself locked up in the first place.

"Taichi~" The young man looked down from his papers to see his trusty partner struggling to get in the chair. Taichi would have laughed, since it did look rather ridiculous. However the dinosaur made the whole contraption fall over with a loud _crash._ He held back a snicker and went to go help up the little guy. He took down the apocalypse so Taichi doubted there was any harm that hadn't already been done to Agumon's head that could be. He rubbed at his hair, looking for that large spiky mass that…

Wasn't there anymore.

That was when he laughed. Agumon blinked deep green confusion out at him. "Taichi?"

Taichi just laughed for a few more minutes as he sat back down in his chair, resting the yellow Digimon in his own rather methodically. "I'm fine Agumon," he gasped out slowly as he recovered himself. Inwardly he thanked all manner of holy deities that he was in his own office. Otherwise the others would have called the ambulance and restraints. "It… It just hit me how we… we…"

"Changed?" The Digimon asked hopefully.

"How we fought," finished the first gogglehead with a sigh, finally getting the cynical yet cheery feeling out of his system. "We were kids and we were fighting. We were stupid kids and we were fighting." The odd grin was almost insane on his face, wistful and full of some deep inner acceptance. "Think about it Agumon! We _crash-landed _onto foreign soil and ran around like it was our playground. And it was fun! It was fun and it was terrifying all at the same time."

His partner stared at him. "I kinda thought that was how humans worked."

Taichi grinned. "It is. But there… it was _different _to us. We had… we had all these real things we thought mattered to us… and they did of course but we could let them go in this place. Even though we saved the world in the end… we probably ended up destroying it first."

Agumon frowned, tapping a claw on his armrest. "Well… of course you guys did." Taichi frowned at this, floored solemnly by the slow and careful words of wisdom that were leaving his dinosaur's mouth. "Like you said, we were kids. But we were strong kids who didn't know what to do with themselves. Sure you blew up some things… and…" He sobered quickly, tears misting and fading in the same instant. "Yes, lots of Digimon and even some humans must have died. I can't say the ends justified the path we took to get there… because I don't think I have the right to say that."

"The right?"

Agumon shrugged. "We aren't gods Taichi. Sure Digimon can be reborn but… we still die after all. So I'm not going to say everything we did was all right because the world is still here. But… I don't think we'd all be here if you hadn't crashed and burned a couple times. So… don't think too much about it Taichi. We have to make it up to all of them right now by doing this job… and preventing any more suffering that we can. Neh?" The dinosaur gave him his usual grin and Taichi returned it.

"Eh… why not? Leave the big world-saving to the kids again." Taichi chuckled at his own words and turned back to the mess on his desk.

Then again… he was still saving the world, just without as many explosions. Well… sometimes. He still had to work on his explanation for the interns to _not interfere with target practice._


	2. Dim

_And second one... uploaded. To be honest I don't like this one much... but I saw it as plausible. So please try to enjoy this little thing from the dark depths of my mind._

Season: 02/Xros

Genre: General

Characters: Yagami Hikari, Kudou Taiki

-They weren't allowed to let their lights die.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

2. Dim

They had met once in the Dark Ocean.

Only then it hadn't been the Ocean. Then it had simply been a formless world of reds and blacks and greys and colorless screams. She had been very young, young and watching her friends fight for no reason she could think of. He had been wandering, lost in the despair of being infinitely lonely. It was hard not to notice him. He glowed in the dark and as she looked at herself, the girl found that she too, was shining. She called out to him and he turned his head. Tears fell from his eyes as he did; his expression lost and full of failure.

Slowly, the little girl walked over to him. "Why are you crying?" she asked simply of the older boy. His eyes, so warm and kind, they shouldn't be darkened with such sadness, not in her opinion. He looked at her slowly, as though trying to remember something far from his self. The boy sat down silently, motioning for her to join him. He wasn't frightened and for some reason that gave her comfort. The fact that he was depressed but not scared meant she could maybe, just maybe help him. Maybe they could find their way out together. Because he looked older than Onii-chan or Jyou-san… maybe he would know what this was. But she had to help him first. Somehow, she knew that.

The little girl realized that if she didn't, even if they left, he wouldn't be able to do anything. So she sat and watched him, waiting to hear him speak.

"My best friend…" the boy said after a moment, looking at his feet as though they held all the answers. "He… died… believing in me. He died… believing I… that I could change his world back to a beautiful place. I… I don't know how… what should I do?"

"Onii-san…" That wasn't fair, she quickly thought, wanting to scold this person's friend. Throwing all their responsibilities on someone else like that… it wasn't fair. Then again, it was what happened to them wasn't it?

"I… went all this way," murmured the boy. "Believing that… with Shoutmon and the others by my side… if all of our hearts were together… we had a chance. And now… we've been thrown apart." The grimness in his voice was almost like a tar, a sickly substance that made his words palpable. "I… I had to keep my footing but… I don't know how to stand back up again…"

The ideas he was saying… they were strangely complicated. But… she thought she understood him. He was lost and scared and hadn't been allowing himself to say he was lost and scared because those he cared about were suffering all around him and he would make it worse if he said anything. So he was doing what he could to keep them up. She understood that. The little girl understood it deeper than probably her Onii-chan and his friends could. They hated suffering and tried to stop it, but it didn't _hurt _them. The voices all over the world crying out didn't enter their dreams and swallow their hopes. Did she want them to though… well there was only one answer to that.

Never.

"Does Onii-san regret it?" she asked softly, watching the tears still fall silently down his face. When he looked at her, she managed to meet his gaze. "Do you regret fighting so hard or not saying anything?" He shook his head slowly, as though he wasn't sure but had to give an answer. "Then that's how you get up."

He watched her with a tiny bit of passive curiosity. "Eh?" The little girl frowned to herself, remembering what was happening all around her before… before she got here.

"My friends are fighting each other… because they don't know why they're the ones that have to be here. If I told them what was really out there or that there's more than us," she looked around at the murky world. "They would be hurt so much. I don't want to see that and you don't either right? Your friends… they wouldn't be able to see this right? So you gotta stand up again. There's all this darkness everywhere and we… we have to make it bright. Not because it's bad or anything because you and I know it's not." She wasn't babbling yet. The girl knew the boy understood. They were Light. Of course they understood each other.

"We have to stand up so they don't see the truth they aren't ready for," he murmured, his voice weak but struggling. "We have to be bright so they don't give up. But… what happens if we want to?"

She frowned. "I dunno actually… don't I guess. Cause if we do look down or something's wrong… maybe they'll notice and help us in return."

"It isn't maybe," the boy said with a sudden firmness, a light blooming in his gaze once again. "It is _definitely. _Because we're… friends." The light on his chest began to blossom. He laughed, pulling himself to his feet. "I forgot that… even if we die… we're still connected… by our dreams… by our hearts... the others are still alive so… it isn't over yet!"

The little girl couldn't help her cheers. "Yes Onii-san! We can't the light in our hearts die!"

_Because if we do they won't have any reason to believe in themselves. _The boy smiled and held out a hand. "Thank you for that," he said quietly. "I needed a reminder Ojou-chan."

She giggled. "I'm not a princess. I'm just Hikari. Hi-ka-ri!" She shook his gloved hand.

"It suits you," he told her quietly. "I'm Taiki."

"Nice to meet you." Abruptly the light emanating from her body began to intensify, slowly blinding her. "Taiki-onii-san?"

"I think you're going home," he told her softly. The smile that curled his lips held none of the grimness, only a kind sort of resignation. "Tell your friends…" Taiki requested. "Tell them what you've told me. And change their minds. Because something tells me if they give up here… then it won't matter at all who chose them for anything. Promise me you'll tell them!"

Hikari blinked slowly and smiled. Surely, she could do that. "I promise," the little girl called over the rush of light, her ears playing tricks of furious wind.

She couldn't tell the others this however, because when Hikari awoke, she didn't remember a thing, only that someone had once called her a princess.


	3. Futile

Update! I managed to get one done! Working on CC 7 as we speak! Or type. Over halfway done actually. Sorry for limited updates again. ALso I don't know what my dad's planning anymore. Oh well. Try to enjoy through my limited internet. This one was me toying with Takato's thinking that's all.

3. Futile

Season: Tamers

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Matsuda Takato

-Life… was important. They had to protect it. Drabble.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

He couldn't understand…

He just couldn't understand the D-Reaper.

Why was it doing this? Imperfections, the fighting? But if that was the case, wasn't it the same? For using Katou-san for power, for destroying all of this so violently? He didn't understand how the world's weakness could be a reason for getting rid of all life. Could that be because of imperfection? No… nothing was perfect. Not even the D-Reaper. It had weaknesses, things they could do to defeat it. And… and…

"This is fate."

_No it's not!_ Katou-san's words burned in his chest. _Maybe we can't change the world but we can change us! _His fingers closed over his D-Arc. His pale red eyes glimmered with not tears, but dismay and determination and the hopeless hope that he could get her back.

Katou Juri had lived with as many smiles as she possibly could, persevering over sadness and loss to go to school, to make friends, to _live_. If the D-Reaper destroyed the world, wouldn't that make all of that useless? All of her hard work, her time with Leomon, her family's hope of reconciling… this guy was going to destroy it, because to it the ideas were futile. To it, living, making mistakes, growing… all of it was futile.

Worthless.

The thought made Takato's stomach churn. Life wasn't… it wasn't worthless! He had… created Guilmon… and look what had happened. Even though it wasn't perfect, they still laughed and cried and had an adventure together! They had experiences they couldn't have had by themselves! What about that… didn't the D-Reaper understand? Logic… perfection… who needed that, any of that? Besides that was different. Everyone saw perfection in different ways so…

_It's not worthless. We don't need to disappear._

The power pulsed at his fingers, burning, bursting, wishing to be unleashed. _We've made a lot of mistakes… and we'll make more… But that's not good enough D-Reaper! I won't… we won't let you take away our lives ,our hopes! We won't disappear! We all deserve to exist!_

_Nothing deserves… to disappear!_

_Matrix… Evolution!_


	4. Hold

Uh... wow. I actually didn't expect to get... _reviews _for this. Thanks snowsparklegems and Great Hero for the compliments. :) Sorry this took so long. I'm back to stable internet again! *throws confetti*

Anyway, these are slightly out of order because this one was done faster. Need to work on my Daisuke... Anyway enjoy!

Season: 01

Genre: Family/Angst

Characters: Taichi, Hikari

-What would happen to him if she let him go? Episode 21

He was home early. That was not normal.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

4. Hold

Today hadn't been normal at all… but she wouldn't tell her Onii-chan that. She wouldn't tell Onii-chan of the monsters on TV or in the street. She wouldn't tell him about her bad dreams. Because he would get scared. That was what happened when Onii-chan found out something was wrong with her. He got scared. She didn't think that was the right thing to do but Onii-chan loved her so… it was just what he did she supposed. She supposed older children did a lot of things, just like adults did. Just like her hiding things from her Onii-chan. It was for the greater good.

She had kept quiet about a lot of things since she was little. She thought it was best to keep doing that. Like her cold. She hadn't been all that sick. She had just felt it wasn't good to leave. That was probably the right thing to do that she knew of cause look at Onii-chan now. He was all sweaty and tired and alone. His face was pale and he was talking to himself, distant and confused She didn't understand his confusion, but of course, she wasn't in the room.

So she went to look. "Onii-chan, you came home early." It was always best to say the obvious.

Well, no, Koromon was with him. It was good to see Koromon again.

"How do you know about Koromon? Why aren't you scared?"

"Koromon is Koromon."

She didn't understand why she should have to say anything else. Her whistle should tell them everything.

She wondered why Onii-chan was so fixed on the date. It wasn't such a big deal was it? It was still August 1st. Maybe he had hit his head and thought the day was something else. That would make sense since he left camp early. Onii-chan probably got in trouble. Silly Onii-chan. His stomach rumbled, well, both of theirs did. So she went to let him cook. That was probably for the best. Besides, she didn't need to ask Onii-chan. He would tell her himself, when he was ready. Or he would blurt it out. The second one happened more, she found.

Koromon was very fun. She did wish Onii-chan would stop asking so many questions though. It wasn't a big deal. Okaa-san and Otou-san would be back. And she had a cold. Yes that was it, she had a cold. She wondered why Onii-chan was here now. Shouldn't he be where Koromon was supposed to be? This just didn't make much sense did it?

But for now it was okay she guessed. Onii-chan was home with her and it wasn't as quiet in the house anymore.

Wow. She didn't know Digimon could use the toilet. Why was Onii-chan so surprised about all of this? Hm… maybe her friend could tell her. Maybe.

"You can see them now Onii-chan?" she had asked him softly, Koromon in her arms. Of course she could. Didn't Onii-chan remember? She had always been able to see. Always.

Oh no, he broke the computer.

… Why was Onii-chan so concerned? They didn't have to go back there right? He had come back so he could stay back right? He shouldn't go back! He… He would get hurt…

She didn't know how she knew… but she knew that whoever came back, if he came back, would not be her Onii-chan.

Wait… where was he going? Onii-chan wait! Don't go! If you go it will happen! Something bad will happen! I know it so… so don't go…

Follow him. Follow him and Koromon against the monster. The glitch monster, the angry one, who didn't belong. She knew he did not, could not, possibly belong here. She knew by his skin, faded and sparkling. She knew by the sightless gaze which traced Agumon and attacked him. She knew and was frightened.

However, she wasn't as frightened of it as she was about Onii-chan. He was floating away… going away. She gripped his hand in hers, trying to follow, to _stay_, but… it hadn't happened.

So there she stood.

"Onii-chan…" Hikari whispered sadly. "You don't understand after all…"

No one did.


	5. Precious

Thanks for the review Great Hero. Sorry about the shortness of this guys. There was a whole other part but I decided to save it. Enjoy!

Season: Savers

Genre: Family

Characters: Relena Norstein

-Drabble. She hadn't forgotten the warmth of his hand.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

5. Precious

She was young, but Relena Norstein has never been called naïve.

She didn't know why her father had brought her to Japan and normally she wouldn't have minded, since Onii-sama would be here today. But… today was just wrong. Father was talking to someone in the mansion study. That man was a doctor. Did that mean… she would be cured? Could they fix her? Maybe she could run places with Onii-sama. She wanted to run so far and so fast…

But that was a dream. And dreams couldn't happen that easily.

She knew that.

Onii-sama proved it. He threw himself so deep into school, studying so much she often had found him asleep at his desk. He worked himself into formulas she didn't understand and images Relena couldn't possibly grasp. Her brother was a genius but he was also her Onii-sama. She thought of him as the most important person.

Otou-sama was always quiet but today seemed even more so. There was something desperately hopeful in his quiet, like he had done wrong and was desperate to fix it. Then again, she had never known him to not feel that way. Every time he looked at her, it was always with a mix of love and shame. Relena could only guess what he was ashamed of, but she always hoped it wasn't her. Perhaps it was of Onii-sama, for he was never around when they played together. Even during mealtimes, Onii-sama would always look meek and… what was that word… subservient? She was an avid reader, but that didn't mean Relena had a very good memory. However, that word fit just right in her mind. It was as though he were beneath Otou-sama… and Obaa-sama as well.

Relena thought on that as she explored the mansion again. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in what her father was talking about. It was just that eavesdropping was… well, rude!

Obaa-sama never seemed to like anyone very much, but Relena didn't think that was personal. She had to rule the Norstein family after all and sometimes that meant being harsh. The woman had read to her once in a while. The little girl knew she had never seen that with Onii-sama. In fact Onii-sama always seemed to avoid her. Why would he do something like that…? As the little girl thought about this, the sound of helicopter blades whirred overhead and she smiled.

She would give him the biggest smile and happiest greeting ever because Relena hadn't forgotten. She hadn't forgotten the warmth of that hand under her chubby fists. It was the most important feeling in the world.

He was the precious thing in her world.


	6. Shackles

Okay, the cover is not done (just finished the rough sketch an hour ago) but I felt like I should give this another update regardless.

Thanks Great Hero! I'll give you a nice review once I can get to it. (School's been punting me like a deflated football.)

Now, I must say this here to make sure it's heard: _**there are no story or character requests for Memorial Day.**_I can answer for a specific season/manga, but the general prompts for all of them have been selected. If you really want a story request, all seasons and everything, to be answered, please go to _War and Peace_. Sorry, I know it's weird. These are mostly short little blurbs from the back of my mind.

Like this update. I wrote this just now. Hope people enjoy~!

Season: Adventure/02/hint of Xros Wars (Manga canon only)

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Tailmon, Hikari, mention of Wizarmon

-"Someday, all of us will be free."

* * *

_Memorial Day_

6. Shackles

She was lucky.

It was the only way to put together the jumbled thoughts and feelings that filled her on these days, these anniversary days. She had come out lucky, patched together and whimpering with raw reality but she was alive and no longer alone.

She was lucky.

Sitting there, in her partner's arms as she silently sang a lullaby to the sleeping ghosts of August 1st, Tailmon thought sadly to herself. The human world had no scars… or rather, it had hidden them, just as the Digital World hid its own. The darkness and sadness of the worlds was bandaged over as it healed and people forgot. Many things were forgotten.

Tailmon did not want to forget.

Looking up at Hikari, who continued her lonely humming, she wondered if the young woman wanted to do the same. All these years had passed. However, people like Hikari, people who kept their hearts quiet, they were different weren't they? Just like the others, just like she had once been, they weren't free.

_Are any of us?_

She wondered if she had simply left one chain set for another, one that was warm and didn't hold her down in any way she did not want. Tailmon pondered if like _he_ was, everyone was shackled here, bound by Vamdemon's sentiments. That idea was horrifying, unreal. There had to be some way that she could learn if that was true, some way that she could break them out.

But that way couldn't be found here… could it?

"Hikari?"

"Mm?" Her silence was deafening in its own right, the grunt soft as the fur that layered over gloved human hands. She did take pride in her personal grooming now, at least. Rose eyes rested inquisitively on her head, fingers reflexively reaching to scratch behind the cat's ears.

Tailmon paused carefully, worriedly. "If I… were to leave… what would you do?"

The young woman was quiet a moment, as if the same horrible conclusion had reached her and Tailmon at the same time. What happened if humans and Digimon were torn apart after being together for so long? Did they forget? Did they simply grow apart and live on? What was more terrifying, ghosts never resting or returning to fruitless loneliness?

Tailmon didn't know. She didn't want to.

"I'd wait for you to come back."

Hikari's words, achingly familiar in the casualness that had showed her wisdom at the tender age of eight, struck her as bullets a human's heart. "How long?"

"As long as it would take for you to come back," Hikari replied without hesitation, smile curving at the edges of her lips.

"_Why?" _Perhaps this showed her difference from the others who only knew the life of waiting for their partners. It was always alien to her, the simplicity of accepting and anticipating, the hope that loneliness simply would vanish and that this one person was always there. Perhaps she was simply always going to have that one spot of dark doubt inside her.

"Because you would only leave if it was important to you and you would always come back." Hikari hugged her with a rather childlike earnestness. "Because you know like I do… you don't want to be alone. So I'd wait… because you waited for me too."

Tailmon smiled rather weakly at these words. "You trust me so much Hikari."

"Wizarmon did," offered the Child of Light simply. The cat laughed. It did simply all go back to him and his meddling didn't it? "You're going to try to save him aren't you?"

"He saved us."

"Mm, that he did." Hikari hummed to herself once more. "You'll meet again someday I know… maybe you just need to find him again."

"Maybe…" Tailmon agreed gently. "but not today."

"Why not?" Hikari gave her a puzzled frown, earning a laugh.

The Digimon hopped to her white paws, slowly padding to the door of the Fuji TV station. "Because your mother owes me one more meal for the road."

Her human laughed at this, the vestiges of mourning exiting her eyes. Tailmon smiled knowingly and left, giving the resting place one last glance.

_Someday, all of us will be free._


	7. Alive

Waah, sorry this came out so fast. :) I had a flash of inspiration two hours ago. Please tell me if it's crap. I'm on emotional... NO IDEA. XD Apologies for anyone hit in the feels twice in a row.

Season: 01

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Patamon, Takaishi Takeru

-"We'll meet again… as long as you wish for it." Episode 13

* * *

_Memorial Day_

7. Alive

Most of the time, Patamon hated being the smallest.

The smallest was full of uncertainty. The smallest had the least strength and would slow everyone down.

The smallest couldn't protect anyone.

Right now, that was how he felt. These days: that was _always _how he felt. Takeru was small, just like him and not that strong just like him. They were friends and… Patamon had been waiting for so long for him. He didn't want to lose him now! He had to keep him safe no matter what!

Yet… nothing.

The others were evolving all over the place! Just look at them! They were so strong! Takeru's onii-chan… what was he called again… he made Gabumon so… so cool! Shy, gentle Gabumon was able to fight and help his partner while Patamon was…

Nothing but air.

_Why can't I protect him? _Worse, he was making him worry… Patamon whimpered as quietly as he dared, making sure Takeru wasn't looking, making sure no one could see him trembling as the boat sailed on. _Infinity Mountain… the final battle is over there…_ Takeru could go home after this… right? Was it so bad to make sure he got there?

Earnestly he flapped his wings after them, to make at least a show of being strong. He was going to fight… which Takeru didn't like. He was probably going to get hurt, which he knew would make the boy cry. But would he be able to protect him? Maybe that wasn't important to everyone else, but that was something he _had _to do.

No matter what it would take.

…

_What's it like to evolve?_

While the humans had panicked and wondered, had walked and cried out, he had asked this of his friends. It was power they said, love. It was anger at something being wrong. It was watching the ones they loved suffer and being able to stop it. It was all these different things. It was scary, it was safe. He could fight. He could win.

They had all been right. They had all been wrong.

That sense of failure at the beginning… all of them had that. That strong surge of love for their partners… it was there too.

What they were wrong about… was the knowledge.

He suddenly, as his body twisted and turned inside the glowing light, power making blood and fingers and such whirling energy, was aware. There was no other way to explain it. He was more than Patamon, he was more than a simple Digimon. He was alive, a warrior. He had a task to do. And as Angemon, he would do it.

He would stop Devimon. He would protect Takeru.

Even if it meant breaking his promise.

But it wouldn't break it would it?

They would meet again; they were always friends.

He wasn't scared to die. Because Devimon was joining him. Angemon wasn't scared watching his fist make a hole that tore the darkness apart. He wasn't scared that his feathers were fading away and he was turning into the sunrise.

Dying was just a longer sleep that's all.

"We'll meet again… as long as you wish for it."

He was so proud. He had protected Takeru. What was more… when he woke up again, the first thing he would see again wasn't the others and the Digivices. The first thing he would see was more important than anything else.

It was Takeru and he would be able to protect him over and over again.

Forever.


	8. Soft

Okay... I'll admit I'm not at my best right now. But I need to make an _attempt _at writing Masaru and everyone else. Can't stick to my favs forever. Time to branch out! Tomorrow though. I still have a lot of schoolwork to do. Anyway, thanks for the viewsand hits! Enjoy!

Season: Savers

Genre: Family/Friendship

Characters: Masaru, Main Cast

-He never thought he would miss anything. Drabble

* * *

_Memorial Day_

8. Soft

Punch.

He really had to punch everything.

The action took the homesickness away. The action took the loneliness away.

The fight took the darkness away.

Could he keep going?

It was a question he had never asked himself in the beginning. There were originally just days, days with Agumon, spent fighting, spent wondering, spent understanding. Then they became weeks. Slowly, they evolved into months.

Eventually, he stopped keeping track. The numbers went too high for him. What was more, it started to matter less and less. All those days eventually only led to one reality: he had been gone a very long time.

His hair was getting too long; he realized this at one point. Agumon had offered to burn some off or clip it with his claws. He really wondered where the guy got such stupid ideas. Though he was one to talk about stupid. Eventually he had just left it, resigning to the punk, rockstar vibe. It wasn't like one of the others could see it and laugh at him. They wouldn't laugh. They didn't laugh at things like that, not even Chika. He likely deserved it though…

Because sitting here now, on a rocky cliff that blew the sea breeze into his face and Agumon chasing futilely after a Botamon who was way too close to the edge, he realized that he had been rather stupid.

Masaru wouldn't regret his decision. Leaving Agumon behind… sounded about as fun as a lobotomy. But… there was still no guarantee he could go back. As much as he enjoyed it here, being home once in a great while would be nice, real nice. Seeing his friends…

The fighter sighed. He was going soft.

But was that so bad?


	9. Tea

I'M BACK! Hahaha. I actually wasn't planning on posting today but this one suddenly hit me and I was like: hm... unsung character much? So I decided: why not? Just a short little drabble thing. Thanks again as always Great Hero! Enjoy!

Season: 02

Genre: Family

Characters: Hida Fumiko, Hida Hiroki, Hida Iori (in passing)

-Pre 02. "He's a good boy Hiroki."

* * *

_Memorial Day_

9. Tea

Another day of work, another day of household tasks.

When the men were around, there was hardly any time. Even with one less here…

Well, that wasn't entirely true was it now?

She carefully stitched her son's backpack, listening to his quiet footfalls obediently tread to the bathroom for his evening ritual of cleanliness. Fumiko smiled wanly. Her serious child. Her good child.

Her son who was growing up too fast for her. She loved him. Her heart was in her mouth every day he left her side.

Was that true of all mothers?

It was a question she pondered daily of working parents, of Motomiya-san's rather playful favoritism and Inoue's seemingly carefree entrepreneur manner. They loved their children and treated them differently. Her one sent shivers down her spine on an hourly basis. Fumiko couldn't imagine two, let alone four. She didn't think she could keep track of another mouth, another strong face and brave heart. She only had two men left in her life. Risking another, even for the possibility of having a little girl, was too much, too soon.

She would never have another, she knew. And that, despite the sorrowful reason for this decision, never disheartened her. Iori would have been good with the child. He would have been befuddled, curious, but patient. He was quite patient, her son. Her fear was that he was too stern. For all of his justice and his firm steps on the path of good and right, he was too stiff, too unyielding. No matter how Father worked with him, no matter how much the other path glimmered and held other ideas, he stuck as only children could.

_He will always follow your words, to not waste, to treasure all, and to stop those who do otherwise. _She knew this very well, deep in her old, old heart. He had time yet, her Iori. Though his father's had ended too soon, he had time to learn. He had time to grow.

"He's a good boy Hiroki," she stated gently to the picture frame as the shower faucet squeaked. "A rigid boy, a right-minded boy who can't see too far yet, but we made a good boy you and I. Leave it to me and Father… and his friends too and their different mothers and fathers… to make him a great man."


	10. Color

Hello all! I'm working! Therefore since I left my con early I get to post this. Also, I will be uploading Memorial Day's cover! Whee~ Hopefully the color goes through. Honestly, it's not as good as I wanted but I worked with what I had. And yes that is my gloriously bad handwriting. Hahaha. Now for thanking everyone!

Ventrus Astrum, Argen-Lobo-Ridder, thanks for the follows and the faves when they happened. I hope this one is well-loved and enjoyed too... or at least disturbed by.

Argen, I'm glad that brought out the reaction it did. It was meant to be sweet. This one... kind of.

Great Hero: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

Season: Frontier

Genre: General

Characters: Himi Tomoki

-Ice has no color just like fear has no face.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

10. Color

He was frightened of everything.

At the beginning, anyone would be. Now, though… now things had changed. He sat upright in his class chair, he volunteered. Now he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Dynasmon isn't as scary as Gym class huh?" Katsuharu would joke at him when he easily vaulted over the pole. He would just shrug, smile, and walk right on. It wasn't scary anymore. Not much really was. Nothing physical anyway. He was a little kid but… he wasn't anymore. Anyone who looked at him now knew that.

In fact, he was actually kind of scary himself.

If people made a ruckus, he would stop them. There wouldn't be much force involved. There would just be a calm slam of his backpack on his desk and he would just smile at them and step in the way. It didn't take much from him. He didn't want to get too involved. People had to stand up for themselves or have friends stand up with them.

_But what if they have no friends?_

Then he would become their friend. It was just that simple, at least to him. Takuya-onii-chan showed him simplicity. Winter was just that simple too. It fell and froze everything, things died and new ones sprouted up. Ice was simple; it was just solid water. Just like him.

He used to be afraid but now he wasn't. Tomoki didn't see a point of talking about why. It was just the way things were. He had to take care of himself anyway. Onii-chan was right; his parents wouldn't be around forever. And neither would he.

"You've gotta be braver than that," he told the victims quietly. He never showed contempt or desperation, but he wasn't kind either. Indifference, something Kouji-san showed him. He was their friend, but as Junpei-san learned, you couldn't force them to like you or understand you. "They're going to keep beating you down because you're different." Izumi-san had taught him how to be who you are without worrying about something like that.

"How do you know?" they would always, inevitably ask.

And he would smile Kouichi's kind yet chilled smile and say, "Because that's what people do."

Tomoki wondered deep down if he would ever color himself in instead of with everyone else's rainbow. The prospect didn't scare him; it just made him wonder.

Maybe that was dangerous thinking. Maybe it wasn't.

He'd understand it all eventually though.


	11. Good riddance

Hello, hello! To make up for my lack of a satisfactory oneshot, I move us on to another Memorial. Admittedly this one is a little strange, not actually sure where it came from in truth. But it was short and sweet and a bit of a twist on her character that I thought was plausible. Thank you Great Hero for your review and Twili-imp18 for the favorite.

If you like this or any of my other stories, please drop by my profile and look at the story Marionette: A Plea for Requiem. It is M-rated so please be careful if you aren't of that age. (Also, I'm sorry for the ultramega long author's note. Seemed important.) The credit to the alteration of the cover goes to Sgt Shock by the way, who also has posted a story known as Entropy. I recommend giving him a peek as well, help him into the fandom a bit more you know.

Well, with the shameless plugs and thanks out of the way, please enjoy this next snippet of time.

By the way I just noticed this has thirteen reviews. Thirteen reviews, thirteen years. odd that.

Season: 02

Genre: General/Angst

Characters: Yagami Hikari, Vamdemon, Tailmon

-Everything had to come to an end sometime.

* * *

_Memorial Day_

11. Good riddance

Hikari would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed watching him die.

The pain never was enjoyable of course, his screaming horrifying.

But it was good to know he was _gone_. It was good to be able to see and be sure. It was good to see and be without fear that they were wrong, that she would have to hide, that more people would have to die to protect her, that Tailmon would be suffering for her.

Hikari would never say how satisfying it was to know that murderer was gone.

She wasn't allowed to have thoughts like that on the outside.

In truth she wasn't really allowed to have any real thoughts. She was a nice girl, twas true. That didn't mean she couldn't have dark thoughts. In truth she probably had them more often than other people, except perhaps Ken-kun. She was a weak girl, no matter how much she worked at it. She was a sick girl, no matter how healthily she ate and how much she ran. She was no Miyako-san or Daisuke-kun. She was no Takeru-kun and his hopeful strength.

She was just a tiny light in a cage of darkness. And it frightened her sometimes, how alone she was.

Even that dark ocean left her alone now.

"You can't let it bother you Hikari," her partner had said one day. "They'll need you again."

"I know that," she had replied, looking at her balefully, almost mistrusting. She would leave and come back, Hikari knew. They all always did, but that didn't make it any less lonely.

Everything had to come to an end sometime. She just wished the good could last a little bit longer.

Either way, she was still glad that monster was dead. No matter who asked and why, that would always make her happy.


	12. Erratic

Happy Early Thanksgiving! I hope everyone enjoys their turkey day and some fluff. Note: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE ROMANTIC IN ANY WAY. Because I know there will be thoughts.

Great Hero: Thank you for the reviews!

Argen-Lobo-Ridder: Thank you for understanding the messages I was trying to convey. :) I hope you enjoy this one too.

Season: 02

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Characters: Motomiya Daisuke, Ichijouji Ken

-Sometimes you had a bad day. Of course, this made him very grateful he had a Jogress partner.

* * *

12. Erratic

Daisuke hated Mondays.

They were the epitome of all depression. Not even Hikari-chan's kind smile could alleviate (damn, he knew that thesaurus came in handy) the pure onslaught of three tests, two lectures, and to top it all off, Chibimon ate his Oreos, the little pig.

Also it was raining, and practice was canceled. God, he was tempted to go to the Digital World and bash something in the head. Shoot he would make some progress there, unlike his math class. What was the point of math class anyway? It wasn't like home ec, where cooking happened. He was good at cooking. Unlike half the school, except maybe _Takeru_, he knew how to make noodles from scratch. Huh, maybe he would show Hikari-chan how to do it. That would be a fun date. She probably wouldn't mind learning about one of the recipes he tried. Or Takeru had already taught her…

Gah! Damn it! Today _really _sucked.

Chibimon squirmed in his bag, causing Daisuke to groan and shove him back. "Come on Chibimon you can't show off yet!"

"But Daisuke~!"

"No way, you _smell _when you get wet!"

"Not as bad as your feet!" The two continued to bicker, half in jest and half in irritation. If they didn't grate on each other's nerves once in a while, they wouldn't be as awesome as they were. Right? Right?

"Ah… Daisuke-kun?" The gogglehead jumped, turning to see a familiar face under a dark umbrella. He instantly smiled and frowned in the same gesture.

"Ken~" he yelped, diving gratefully under the umbrella. "What are you doing here man? Did Miyako pester you to drop by or something?" _Hope she wouldn't, he's on the other side of the freaking river. _He would box her ears if she had, friends or not. This was looking to be a bad storm, man, like power outage bad.

The blue-haired teen shook his head, his now-familiar soft gaze flickering in and out of his hair. "No… I just got a feeling is all."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "A feeling huh? Of what?" Daisuke was good at following his gut at crunch time, but when it was ordinary stuff, he fumbled around. Like the first time you played a game. Rarely were you awesome at it. But you figured it out. You always figured it out.

Daisuke was still trying to do that. But that was why he and Ken were partners.

People often though he should have worked with Takeru but they both cringed at the idea. Iori was never going to work with Ken like that no way, no how. There was something that complimented Jogress partners. No one knew what it was, not even Daisuke. But he thought he could feel it. There was a completion to it, a puzzle piece clicking and staying. You would always be needed by this other person and you would always need them. Symbiotic… was that the kind of thing it was?

So when Ken had a feeling, he had to wonder what on the outside. But on the inside, he thought he had a clue. Ken knew something was up with him. So without much consideration for his own inconvenience or even his parents, he had hopped on a train here and come all the way out in the rain to find his friend. That took a lot. That took kindness.

His pal was nothing if not that at least.

So as Ken opened his mouth to attempt an explanation, Daisuke waved him off with a grin. "Nah never mind man. Let's go play some Street Fighter or something. I wanna take out some aggression." Ken grimaced playfully and nodded, striding ahead. "I was kidding Ken! Kidding!" Chibimon giggled. "Shut up Chibimon!"

"Never!"


	13. Monster

Hi! I felt like Kurata needed a drabble. Not sure how great it is, but I thought it'd be fun. It was certainly simple enough. Thanks for the review Great Hero!

Everyone! Fun announcement on my profile! Please take a look~

Season: Savers

Genre: General

Characters: Akihiko Kurata

-They simply did not grasp him, just like everyone else.

* * *

13. Monster

These children… they called him coward. They called him that with their brainwashed brains and foolish mouths. What fools had raised this generation? Did they know nothing of these creatures? These _Digimon_?

Perhaps you could tame them, control them for mere moments. However, the leashes would be burned off eventually and when they were, no gun or knife or mere fist could stop them. He knew this.

Hence his methods.

Call them cruel if you desire children. Call them horrific and distasteful… but they completed his goals same as theirs and eliminated threats at the same time. Two birds with one stone. Two pairs of ripped off wings… it was actually almost a beautiful thought. A shame Digimon could not bleed… or could they? They all died too quickly for him to know.

It was rightly so they did. Justice brought swift kills, good, swift kills.

He _was _justice, wasn't he? Yes… he was fit for this. Not like that fool who vanished to be forgotten, that Daimon fool. _He _would be the hero, he would save the human race from the Digimon… and even from their weak selves. No one would accept that he knew, because he was the mere nerd to be kicked, the child everyone stomped on. However, that would change. If they would shove their shows of power in his face, then would it not be all right for him to do the same to them?

_An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind._

He laughed at the man who said those words. Oh you silly inept preacher, the world already _was._


	14. Ink

Phew! Okay, next one!

Argen-Lobo-Ridder: Thanks for the reviews and comments. :) I'm really glad you enjoyed the first one so much, hooray or nostalgia! As for the second... yeah, Kurata. That guy is one of the few characters I hope is dead.

Legendary Biologist: It's okay, you have class and that's more important than a tag. I'm glad I gave you nostalgia feels. I really do need to go back and edit those tense shifts and typos though. They just keep happening!

Enjoy! This could be a companion to story number six Shackles. It doesn't have to be, but you can take it that way. :)

Season: 02

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Takaishi Takeru, Patamon, Ichijouji Ken, mentions of Hikari and Tailmon

-It's always an uphill battle, what matters most.

* * *

14. Ink

"Aw… darn it."

The printer sputtered at him in pathetic desperation before simply halting. Takeru let out a sad little sigh and went to inspect the poor machine. For a moment, the blond frowned, looking pensively at the papers that had managed to make it out of the mangled disaster zone of his old technology. _Note to self: graduate from your mom's old computer. _He flinched at the running lines of drying black and sighed.

"Well that's a mess… at least I wasn't using a typewriter." Takeru shook his straw-blonde head as Patamon flapped his wings into the room.

"Takeru what happened?" The little Digimon saw the broken piece of machinery and frowned, big blue eyes widening at the implications. "Oh… darn it. And it was all done right?" His human sighed wistfully, patting the Child on the head as he went to his computer.

Slowly the blond nodded. "Yeah… "The Wizard's Familiar". I was going to send it in today… but if I can't print it it's pointless!" The high school student banged his head on his desk with a wince.

Patamon flinched and thought to himself. "Maybe you can ask Hikari-chan to print it!"

"But they'll see it," protested the teenager. "This is… supposed to be their birthday present…" His expression sank slowly, looking worried. "And I know Daisuke-kun can't touch his parent's electronics with a ten foot pole."

Patamon giggled. "He'd break them _and _the pole." Takeru chuckled his agreement. Normally, he would ask Iori-kun or Miyako-san, but Miyako was grounded from the computer for about a month for sneaking her brother's magazines into the shredder and failing chemistry again… and Iori was out of town for some family event. This of course left only one person to ask, but it seemed like an awful inconvenience for him… plus they didn't really talk much even now…

"You're gonna ask Ken, ain'tcha?"

Patamon had one of those characteristic innocent grins on his face, one that made him look utterly ridiculous in retrospect. He was "reading his mind" again. Few Digimon could read minds. His partner wasn't one of them. Takeru smiled and took his partner from the air, petting him. "I don't really want to bother him…" he admitted.

The little Digimon waved him off. "Like Ken would be bothered!" Squirming free, he flew to hover by the phone. "Come on, call him!"

Takeru hesitated before shaking his head with a rueful smile. "All right, all right…" _Maybe he can find some mistakes too… I want this to be perfect… for both of them. _That day had been important to everyone and those lives were always at the forefront of their minds whether they admitted it or not. The blonde picked up the phone and dialed. As his foot tapped nervously, a part of him remembered something about the Kaiser, something they had never thought to matter. _Ken never killed anyone. _He had hurt many lives as the Kaiser, and that alone was a horrible thing… but he had never murdered anyone until after those days.

_Just like us, _he thought with a sour taste building in his mouth. _We didn't kill until we had to. _The thought made Takeru nervous and he shut it out as the familiar quiet voice entered the speaker. "Ta-Takeru-san?" His voice was rather breathless. "I was… in the other room… my apologies…"

"Eh? N-No, don't worry… I just have a favor to ask." Yes because the direct approach always worked Takaishi…

"What is it?" The other's voice sounded curious, maybe hesitant. After all he usually asked Hikari-chan or one of the others first. Takeru realized how this must look and winced.

"I just… well I… I don't really want the others to see this yet… would you read my story over? It's a gift for Hikari-chan and…" _I don't want to have ruined that for her…_

They had seen a lot of deaths in that adventure…but somehow that one had been different. That had been the beginning. Like Wormmon's death had been Ken's… and Patamon had been his.

For Hikari, that had been the moment she had truly become a Chosen Child. Even if it was only in words, Takeru wanted to honor that.

"… Okay."

Takeru started, torn from his thoughts. "Reh-really?" Patamon laughed and he glowered at the little 'mon, who merely covered his mouth with paws, still laughing.

"Sure. I… don't mind at all." Ken suddenly paused and the blond could hear him speaking in the background. It must have been to Wormmon. Chosen always had a different tone when talking to their partners. He had seen it with every single one he knew and had caught himself with the same habit. There was this extra fondness in each expression and word. It probably made everyone jealous. When Ken returned, he was chuckling gently. "Okaa-san is making snacks."

Takeru groaned and sighed, shaking his head. "She- She didn't have to." He wondered why most mothers, barring his own, were obsessed with shoving food down people's throats. It was probably part of being a good host, he supposed. He would have to remember that when he moved out.

Ken laughed sheepishly. "I know but Mama can be rather… zealous with my friends."

"Hey, she's good at it," Takeru pointed out with a laugh of his own, the tension in his shoulders fading. "So I'll head over there in a few minutes? My printer broke so…"

"Sure…. Takeru-san?"

"Yeah?" He paused in the act of putting his hat on, leaving Patamon to get his D-3.

Ken didn't speak immediately, struggling to put to words his own emotions. Then he breathed out, managing to find just the right phrasing. "Let's help people understand those days."

There were a few moments of silence before Takeru grinned, despite knowing the other could not see it. "Definitely."

After all, that was why he wrote what he wrote.


	15. Emblem

Review spam! Sorta. Hehe. Random drabble alert.

Irish Panther: Aw it's okay. I'm happy you were reading them at least. The second one was meant to fit during that episode (think it's 46) of Adventure where that being possesses Hikari. Considering she has no memory of what was being said then, I figured her mind went somewhere else. I'm really glad you're enjoying them so far.

Regina Dominica: You are always able to spot my SPAG, thank you so much! I'm glad you were able to enjoy the story despite those issues. :)

Season: Xros Wars (Part 1)

Genre: General

Characters: Amano Nene

- Don't ever look back at your shadow.

* * *

15. Emblem

The emblem had been his doing.

She hadn't cared much at the time, nor did she know how he made it. She knew the demon was an egotistical bastard and as such disregarded it as fancying his own shadow. If it kept him in line, the girl had no reason to complain.

The name however, was a source of utter amusement.

Nene was no romantic. She would fall to the darkness and it wouldn't be anything particularly grand or noble. The shadows wouldn't eat her; she wouldn't fall and become this pitiable laugh of a person who scrounged on the ground for scraps of a victory. There was no fear of being used: pawns know they are pawns the second they take their place on the board. It wasn't as though they were to have delusions of grandeur on their featureless selves.

Yet when someone made a comment that she read those silly little novels, Nene had laughed and scoffed at the same time, shaking her head. It was supposed to be symbolic. It was supposed to be grey. There was no grey romance, everyone flowered it with colors and whites and nothing dark or scary because even the most frightening things could do something rather wonderful according to every poorly written romance novel.

War was like a harsher love, she supposed. One with bullets and sometimes less blood.

In her case it would be more. She would paint the world red if she could protect her family. Even if she was hated for that, loathed for stepping on to the field and ruining the plans, she could not care less.

_Yuu… _Nene thought quietly. _As long as I get you home… this world can burn._


	16. Echo

Somehow I didn't update this at all in December. Oops. Sorry about that.

To Regina Demonica, ballofstring66, and Irish Panther, thank you for your reviews. I appreciated them for all their various points.

Anyway, I feel like the mangas need more love so I did a small drabble for Digimon NEXT. If you haven't read it, I recommend it. It was really quite interesting. Back to Daybreak! Toodles! (Yes I said toodles. I've always wanted to.)

Season: NEXT

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Kahara Shou

-"I was afraid of getting hurt." They all were.

* * *

16. Echo

It was the funny thing about being in the dark. People said you went blind. They were wrong. Instead voices went away, fading into the dark until only syllables reached the eardrums.

Even dreams did that sort of thing. He had wanted to protect the Digimon… yet here he was, murdering them. It was all right though, they would come back. They would come back in a free world, cleansed of humans, even those like him.

He had no right to stay and no matter how much it hurt Peckmon, he would go. He was a human, and a human tainted by darkness, no less. Shou had decided that from the beginning.

It didn't even matter that he was brainwashed.

Who wanted to think when it was dark and cold anyway?

"Shou! Open your eyes!"

No… I don't need family. I don't need friends either. I can go on by myself. Everyone has already abandoned me… and will continue to. That's okay. Even if Peckmon leaves… I will be okay… As long as Norn smiles at me again before the end, I will be okay.

Eventually though… he was pulled back into the light. He was pulled back by tears… and feelings… and his friends. It was painful… and tiring. So… so tiring…

No matter how hard he tried… someone like him didn't belong anywhere!

"There's no such thing as a human without darkness! You're just… you're just too diligent… so you ended up like this."

Eh?

For a moment, he thought he could see… crying. Someone was crying. Don't cry, not for him. Don't cry for him, this petty little person who was jealous of your brightness.

Ah… he was tired now… so… so… tired….


	17. Starve

Hi everyone! One scheduled update here! I'm a bit sick at the moment sorry everyone. Had a new story idea... which ain't coming out for a while. I think it might be well-received. Dunno. Anyway, back to the ridiculously fun snippets. Buh-bye!

Special thanks to Xros Hero. :)

Season: Xros Wars (Part 2)

Genre: General

Characters: Kudo Taiki

-They could have left him there.

* * *

17. Starve

He would never admit how frightened he was.

He could never admit how much he needed everyone by his side. If he had been alone… it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing would have mattered.

Once he had opened his mouth and almost admitted the truth. However he lied. He was such a liar, such a horrible person. He was afraid. If he spoke, they would leave. If he spoke they would run.

He needed them.

They didn't know that.

Once he had been alone. Once he had been helping others by himself, always ending up in the infirmary. Then Akari had come along, huffily pulling him back up and understanding. That was what he liked about Akari. She didn't ask odd questions or wonder why. She knew and silently pulled him back up. She gave him the warmth he craved… without any confusion.

He needed that. It frightened him sometimes, how much he needed that. It was horrifying to realize how selfish he was.

_Don't cry about it,_ he reminded himself.

He did not, not until that day. He was absolutely sure at that moment that he was alone for good and that it was okay. That meant it was okay to cry, to be weak.

Of course, he hadn't even had that. Could he be grateful for that? Maybe. He didn't want to be. He wanted to scream and cry and kick them all. He wanted to be honest.

Then again… look where honesty had gotten anyone.

This world made him sad. It had been defended by someone with such a weak heart. Then again…

He smiled wryly. Xros Heart was only strong because they were all together.


	18. Born

Phew! Almost didn't make it. I skipped studying to write a new one. I thought we needed something happy after the last couple.

Thank you for the reviews and I will reply personally in a few days. I need sleep to go write this oneshot. Wish me luck!

Season: 01

Genre: General/Friendship

Characters: Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari

-Eggs were life too.

* * *

18. Born

Hikari was so nice.

Takeru had known that pretty easily of course, since she was Taichi-san's sister and he was, though rather loud and a bit careless, could be incredibly kind too. He hadn't brought the team together by force after all. He was a friend, a good guy.

So he wasn't surprised that she was sitting there with the egg, giggling as the baby on her shoulder blew bubbles in her face. Her tiny face, like his, had dark circles around her eyes, dark circles and shaking arms. He hadn't noticed before, but she was tired too. She rubbed the egg kindly, like his mama had rubbed her belly according to Onii-chan. She seemed happy, at least a little.

Seemed that way was key, he figured, when she looked up at him. Tailmon's tail swished as she spoke and despite himself Takeru held one of Patamon's hands nervously. Tailmon was Hikari-chan's precious partner, but she had also been a killing machine. It was easy for him to still be a bit scared. Hikari-chan likely didn't see that, but Hikari-chan had earned a whole other type of fear. They had had a lull of peace but Hikari-chan had not. He felt kind of bad for her.

"Takeru-kun?" Her high voice clipped with an innocence that, now that he thought about it, hurt a little.

"Huh?" he grunted, as much as his eight-year-old boy voice could grunt.

Hikari-chan smiled at him, so profoundly pleased at being answered, continued on blissfully unaware of his thoughts. "Do you think maybe Wizarmon could hatch from one of these eggs?" She continued to rub the one in her arms, even as Tailmon's blue gaze locked on his. It was admonishing, he realized, rather like his Onii-chan's when he was just angry enough to scold him. It was also warm and that made his small fingers slacken on Patamon's paw.

He hadn't thought about it in truth. _Patamon _had come back, but that was Patamon. He was special; he was Takeru's. He was Takeru's precious friend. Wizarmon had been Tailmon's friend, Hikari's friend, but it wasn't the same. Partners weren't the same. However… that didn't mean it couldn't happen. There was no way to say either way, especially not with Hikari-chan. She had done some incredible things after all, even though she was so weak.

Takeru wondered if his Onii-chan or Taichi-san had any better of an idea but dismissed it. The older kids would probably like to Hikari-chan, thinking it was easier. That wasn't right. She was… she was definitely stronger than that. Mugendramon hadn't scared her and Vamdemon hadn't either. That was brave for her. He couldn't have borne it if it had been his brother or Patamon. If there was a chance, he would wonder, no matter what.

"Takeru-kun?" she repeated softly, worried.

"Um," Takeru jumped. "I-I dunno," he admitted, watching for her face to fall. It didn't, but her rosy eyes were gently disappointed. "I bet it could though," he added after a moment. "I really dunno but… we can believe… and we can try right? Hope!"

"Everyone's hopes are your hopes," Hikari murmured. "And your hopes are everyone's." She smiled rather gently. "Right?" Befuddled by even his own words, the boy nodded. Hikari smiled. "Thank you Takeru-kun. I'll keep the light bright too."

Takeru smiled and for a second, he felt really happy. Someone needed his help, his answers. It was… it was actually kinda cool. Maybe he could be like his Onii-chan someday.


	19. Loved

_**A/N: **Hello! Quick update to make up for my disappearance over the past few weeks. Also, rather silly poll. I'm sorry but I've done unprecedented name changes before and readers have forgotten me so I figure it's best to make a note of it.  
_

_If I'm not replying to your review, I'm sorry. I really mean to. There are a lot to get to on these but I will thank all of you readers and reviewers. I think my next one is a Tamers one. I just need some feels. Anyway, let's go~_

_*Also, guys, the title is not a ship tease. This is platonic. Pure platonic feelings._

Season: Xros Wars

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Generals, Kiriha-centric

-"I pretty much consider your soft-heartedness in my calculations anyway." He was actually more grateful for it than the prideful teen would ever admit.

* * *

19. Loved

He knew the idiot would return. It was almost as painfully obvious as the fact that Nene would keep to herself. He just didn't know how long he could hold out for.

The days were hard.

Conquering safe territories was one thing. Fighting on the defensive was another and quite frankly, one he despised. No wonder he hated it so much: he was terrible at it.

He just… he couldn't turn things around.

Nene wasn't much help either. In fact, they rarely ever crossed paths, not since that accident in the tunnels. His face flushed at the thought of it. He had never thought a girl would get so close to him, or lack the modesty to be truly offended by his accidental wandering eyes.

She had, of course, only laughed and said, "What do either of us have worth displaying anyway?" At his reply, not stuttered mind you, she had laughed again. "It's you Kiriha-kun. What do I have to worry about?"

He would never understand her, that odd woman. He could not understand her blind devotion to that idiot either. She didn't just believe he would come back. She knew it intrinsically. It was rather disgusting to be honest, how loyal she was.

He wasn't coming back.

If Kiriha was Taiki, he wouldn't come back, even if there was a way. He had been lucky enough to get out before all of this mess. He would have stayed out, even with Shoutmon stranded there. Then again, he wasn't Taiki, who would come back. He was just that stupid. He was just that soft-hearted.

Damn it, when did he start believing?

Maybe it was how passionate he had been in the face of Kiriha's own strength. Maybe it was when he had defeated Lillithmon. Or it was his potential. He could Xros five Digimon on his own.

Gah!

It wasn't going to happen. Taiki was not going to return. He and Nene would be alone. It was what he wanted anyway. He could be free to create the world he desired! He would be able to have Nene complete her goal and leave his perfect world, his world for the strong.

Yet…

Damn it!

Why? Why did he want to believe in such soft-heartedness? Why did he want to believe in that kindness?

Did it actually mean something to him? Did Kiriha actually want to trust that fool who had refused his offer? Someone that stupid deserved what he got.

Didn't he?


	20. Push

Wow, I actually did a full-on Hunters one. About time. I don't hate Hunters. I don't. Not really. But I had a high doubt that things went as picture perfect friendly after Yuu got Damemon back.

Thanks go to Edhla (EDDY), Queen, Pandamonium, Xros-Hero, Audemned, and IrishPanther for their (multiple in some cases) reviews. I hope you like this one too. :D Twenty down, eighty to go before August 1st. Wish me luck!

Season: Hunters

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Characters: Amano Yuu, Akashi Tagiru, Kudo Taiki

-There was something considerably wrong about this.

* * *

20. Push

Yuu could freely say that nine times out of ten; he wanted to punch the other Hunters into the nearest cement wall and bury them in their own teeth. Only years of self-control and the memory of Taiki-san punching him in the face prevented him from acting out on it. It was hard. All of them were idiots, even the smart ones. He still wasn't sure how that was possible.

"Yuu, take it easy on them. This isn't the same."

Taiki-san was constantly commenting that. He never lost his own temper on them. Yuu knew he _wanted _to of course. He saw that twitch of the mouth that his sempai got when the idea of Hunting simply became almost too ridiculous and suspicious to take remotely seriously. How in the heck he kept his thoughts to himself was anybody's guess. How Yuu hadn't lost his mind was, in his opinion, a bigger question.

He glanced at Tagiru, watching him shoot hoops. The ball bounced off the clear backboard. Yuu grimaced, noise clanging irritably in his ears. _Your arm is curled the wrong way,_ he thought irritably. That issue always grinded on him when the two of them did anything together because Tagiru's balance of strength was like a one-legged stool. It was ridiculous. He marched over, mentally wallowing in the irritation in his mind. "You're going to keep missing if you do that." It came out harsher than even he intended. "Put more strength into your lower arm. Otherwise, it's not going to spin properly." He kept his eyes firmly trained on the ball and Tagiru's grip, ignoring the steam rising from the other's ears.

"I got it, I got it," grumbled the brunette, cheeks red with distaste. "Stop mocking me already."

"Then do it right, so I don't have to _explain _it to you." Yuu turned away at this, walking away to go sit by Taiki-san, who was dozing on the basketball bench. Tagiru, unfortunately, was not done yet.

He threw the ball towards Yuu's head, it almost smacking Taiki in the face. "What the hell is your problem with me? I've got just as much skill as you do!"

Yuu snorted, even as his sempai slit open one eye in warning. "Then why are you still not getting a point, huh?" He ignored Taiki-san, glowering hotly at Tagiru. It was just so easy to get mad at him. He was a moron, reckless, insensitive even. Even on the days the guy did something good, he did it for himself alone. And yet… and yet…

He wanted to surpass their sempai of all people. Yuu could not accept that. He would not. It was improbable, illogical.

It also wasn't fair.

Tagiru did not know any of these thoughts, so when he opened his mouth to counter Yuu's own derision, the blond ignored him, turning away. "Taiki-san, I'm heading home."

"Don't you run away from me!" The growl was almost dog-like and Yuu struggled not to turn and lash out at the other.

Instead he laughed. He noted it was that old laugh, the laugh that meant he had something _fun _up his sleeve. "What am I running away from? Just because I'm sick of you doesn't mean that-"

"Stop, both of you." He could feel their movements in unison, even as Taiki yawned slowly. "You're both going to start hurting each other in a minute. I'll cancel today's game." Opening one eye again, he peered at both of them casually. "Go home and cool your heads, okay?" Without hesitation, Yuu nodded and turned away,

Tagiru however, was plenty unhappy with this. "But Taiki-san-" he began.

"You heard him Tagiru," Yuu muttered. "Go home." Without waiting, he grabbed his Xros Loader from the bench and strode away.

Even though he could almost smell Taiki-san's disappointment, he really didn't care. Tagiru pushed him and it just wouldn't be right if he didn't push back.


	21. Belong

_**A/N:**_Well, I tried. I have another Hunters one up today. :D I thought this one was odd, but Tagiru is odd. So... hey. Enjoy! Thanks to Pandamoniam, Xros Hero, lord of the scrys, and Edhla for their reviews! They are all appreciated.

Season: Hunters

Genre: General

Characters: Akashi Tagiru, Amano Yuu, Kudou Taiki

-What did it take to stand there? Companion to Push, takes place before Hunters.

* * *

21. Belong

There was something special about that guy.

What guy? That one. The brunette talking to the blond. He was just standing there, yet Tagiru had the eyes. He had a knack of just knowing someone special was around. That guy radiated special too. It was like sunlight or something equally as poetic. He grinned to himself from where he sat, watching the two practice passing a basketball back and forth. Then, very abruptly mind you, the blonde threw the ball roughly toward the other's chest. He looked like he was trying to hurt him.

Tagiru rose to his feet, but to no avail as the brunette caught it easily and spun the ball on one finger. He didn't even seem surprised, or upset. Wow, he was awesome.

What could he do now… to talk to the guy?

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

The blond was looking at him. His expression to Tagiru was quickly defined as: _like I give a crap._ He stood in front of the brunette, almost like a guard dog. Tagiru proceeded to fix his most intimidating glower on the blond. You did not just get in his way. Nuh-uh. For someone who was going to be the best of the best, it was just not cool. He practically pouted his dismay, only for the other to ignore him! Ignore him! The brunette glanced at Tagiru, who tried not to burst with pride. Step one: being noticed. Complete!

He earned a polite smile. "Something wrong?" called the other. The blond scowled, stepping closer to Tagiru. Tagiru himself was currently struck speechless. Then he recovered himself, because no awesome dude could be silent for long.

"That move… was so _awesome!"_ He practically shouted this across the field, causing the blond to snort. "Shut up!" Tagiru barked at him with a glower. "It _was _cool. You were gonna hurt him and-"

"I was _not,_" retorted the blond. "As if Taiki-san could be harmed by a _basketball."_

"Yuu," Taiki said to his friend. He grinned at Tagiru, one of those loose little smirks that was too modest to be cocky. "Wanna play?" Yuu stared at him, daring Tagiru to take one step closer.

To be honest, he didn't have to. Stare at him anyway. Tagiru knew better than to move. He knew that guy was some other level of awesome. He was someone better than him and, well, probably better than everybody. He was gonna get there though. He had to. Tagiru didn't know why, but he absolutely had to reach that guy Taiki.

He was some kinda star. Tagiru could just feel it.


	22. Twisted

_**A/N:**_ Hello, hello! It's a Wednesday update, how rare and mysterious! I'm really surprised at the liking of Tagiru in the last one. SUCCESS! If unintentional. Thanks got to Pandamonium and Xros Hero for reviewing, as well as Edhla. Also, shout out to Sgt Rypht for reading it and chatting with me about it. One more Hunters drabble for the win! THen onto something else. Probably V-Tamer. Yus.

Season: Hunters

Genre: General

Characters: Quartzmon

- He was cold… and hungry. Drabble.

* * *

22. Twisted

There weren't words in his world.

There was just this burning, a… coiling in his body. It ached; it made his whole body ache.

Why?

Why was he here, if this world hated him? Why did this world starve him?

What had he done?

Did he deserve this? He wondered… and as he wondered, his hunger grew.

He wondered what the world tasted like. He wondered how it would feel if it were his.

The coiling burned again, but it wasn't bad this time. It was relieved. He had no answers, but… he had an idea. And the world had a taste, he was sure of it. If he ate the world, he would know everything. And the pain would go away.

He just knew it.


	23. Contagious

_**A/N:**_Hi guys! Late night post for the win! Thanks go to Pandamonium, Xros-Hero, Green PhantomQueen, and darkin520 for their various reviews and all viewers. We are almost to 5000 hits everybody! Thank you so much for your support! I'm hoping to have something up in celebration once we reach that mark. Let's go, go, go!

Pandamonium: I'm really happy you felt that way. I hope that's become like: your new headcanon or something. :D

Here's an 02 for everyone!

Season: 02

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Ichijouji Ken, 02 cast

-It was just… so much fun. Episode 38 snippet.

* * *

23. Contagious

He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop laughing.

It was so warm in his room. There were so many here. He couldn't explain his own smile. He couldn't explain his own laughter.

"Ken… did you laugh?"

It was easy to be embarrassed about. But… it wasn't a burning kind. Ken felt his cheeks turn pink. The euphoria didn't fade in the slightest. In fact, everyone's eyes made the feeling bounce up further.

He wondered what his mother felt right now. Was she happy? Was she the happiest she had ever been?

Was Osamu-nii-san happy for him?

"Hey Ken, it's your turn."

He smiled at Takeru and took a card.

He'd like to think he was.


	24. Breakable

_**AN:**_Hey guys! Double update day for the win. Thanks go to Edhla, Pandamonium, and Xros-Hero for reviewing! Thanks also go to all of you for bringing Memorial Day up to over 5000 hits! You guys are so great! Thank you so much all you readers and lurkers! You guys are the best! Now, on with the drabble!

Season: Savers

Genre: General/Family

Characters: Noguchi Ikuto

-Mamas weren't supposed to go away like that.

* * *

24. Breakable

He had been happy.

The forest… had been his world.

It had been all he had ever needed, all he had ever wanted.

That is, until today.

The world had begun burning. It was burning like a Meramon's skin. There were voices, footsteps. He was running. Everyone was running.

Everyone was vanishing too.

He wished his legs weren't so tiny. Falcomon was practically forever away from him.

Why was he so weak? Was it because he was scared? He would never be scared again if he could go just a tiny bit faster. "Mama!" he wailed. The flames only roared right back at him. She would be bad in this heat. She was all snow, all coldness and a warm soul. That was what Falcomon said. Ikuto had never quite understood it. Mama could die in this forest, of that much, he was absolutely sure.

They had to leave it and go… somewhere. Anywhere.

Just away.

"Mama won't go away," he tried to tell himself. "Mama is strong. Mama is kind. She won't leave me."

They weren't supposed to do that.

"Ikuto!"

Her voice. Her voice was warm, but it was scared. It was, it was different somehow.

"Mama," he called. He called to her.

"Run away!" Why would he do something like that? He wanted to be with her. "Run Ikuto, Falcomon!" No, he had to see her. He had to protect her. Because Mama loved him.

She wasn't going to go away, not now. Not ever. They were going to be together forever.

They had to be.


	25. Silence

Hello! I was originally going to do a different Tamers oneshot. However, in keeping with the: how many feels can I break in a row tradition of mine, I went with this one. Actual drabble. Enjoy. :D

Thanks go to Xros-Hero and Pandamonium(You guys are loyal and I love you) for reviewing. Also, a big hand to MitzvahRose for favoriting both _Memorial Day_ and _Crimson_ _Crossroads_. Thanks so much! It means a lot.

Also, guys. Thanks for getting me almost 100 reviews for the first time in like, ever. You guys are the best, for real. Let's keep up the momentum... together!

Season: Tamers

Genre: Angst/General

Characters: Katou Juri

-Her heart wasn't roaring anymore. 100 words

* * *

25. Silence

Silence screamed like nails, like claws through chests.

It took her breath away. It took her cries away.

Silence took everyone from her.

First it was mother, lying on that bed. Then it was Father, who hid his eyes when his new wife was in the room. Now it was… Now it was Leomon.

Leomon and fighting and violence meant everyone was going to be taken away.

Why?

Why couldn't she scream any louder? Why wouldn't they stop? Nobody was looking at her and they were all going to die.

"Perhaps this was… destiny…"

Then this was the wrong destiny.


	26. Odds and Ends

_**A/N: **_Yosh! Updating, updating! I'll probably update again this week before I go. Not sure, hope so. :D Taking my prompts with me of course.

Thanks go to: Edhla (reviewing three ficlets, squee!), Pandamonium (Tamers is a really messed up season.), Xros Hero (bro, I love you, you seem to just track me everywhere.), and our new reviewer Musically Correct! (Your username is boss and thank you so much. I'm really glad you feel I'm reaching the hearts of these characters.) You guys are wonderful, every single one of you.

Thanks go to Musically Correct for following! Also, Charmyxcream14, sorry it took me so long, but if I haven't said it already thanks for favoriting. (That isn't even a word.)

All right, enough chitchat, time for the next update. Enjoy! (Yes, I love Xros Wars.)

Season: Hunters

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Amano Yuu, Akashi Tagiru, Kudo Taiki

- There was something considerably soothing about how different they were.

* * *

26. Odds and Ends

Taiki knew his time when it came.

He was not a person to fuss on what he couldn't do. He wasn't a Hunter, and he knew that. He was a murderer, and he knew that too.

So he let the others play their game. He wanted it to remain a game. He wanted his friends to play and play as much as children should. It was too late for him.

For Yuu and Tagiru, it was only the beginning.

Yuu argued with him about that. For ages, he argued. Taiki didn't budge. He was more stubborn than any of the others when he put his foot down. Yuu didn't understand the difference between them was more than Taiki was a soft-hearted boy who had a loud-mouthed partner. It was more than strength.

Taiki accepted what he was. He knew Yuu couldn't do that quite yet.

As for Tagiru… well, he was too stubborn for his own good. Even if Taiki had taken his Xros Loader, he would have found a way to use it. Yuu would be fine with Tagiru, no matter what happened.

Taiki already knew… that people like him were meant to disappear someday into the crowd.

That made him rather happy.


	27. Cards

_**A/N: **_All right, one more update for the win! Here goes!

Xros-Hero, thanks!

Pandamonium, I am super sorry about that! I'm glad you enjoyed the drabble and I'll actively remember that you is a panda from now on.

Season: Tamers

Genre: General

Characters: Li Xiaochun

- She could do this. Drabble

* * *

27. Cards

That Onii-chan said she was strong. Lopmon… he was also strong. He just needed to go out there… and prove it.

Jen-nii-chan wouldn't allow it. She was a baby to him, and so he wouldn't let her do anything. She supposed she could understand this. Jen was always talking of the painfulness of fighting, of how he didn't want her to get hurt. Yet he was out there… and he was fighting too. He was out there doing something… and leaving her here. That really just wasn't nice.

She knew it wasn't a game now. Her papa was scared and mama was crying more these days than she used to. Xiaochun had watched her mother cry and almost pull her apart. However, she wasn't scared. She didn't have to be scared. She had Lopmon… and she had Jen-nii-chan. To her, that was more than enough. She could be happy with those things. She could be strong with those things.

Jen-nii-chan didn't understand, but Xiaochun had long before him. She was not alone. A queen was not alone. She could fight. Lopmon would fight with her and then… well, then they could save everyone.

She was not a little kid anymore.

_"Card Slash!"_


	28. Grace

_**A/N: **_All right, I managed one more update. Goodness, I need sleep!

Pandamoniam: There, I think I got it this time. And thanks! I've never written Xiaochun! She's so cute and fun, so I really enjoyed her.

Xros-Hero: Thanks, I thought she deserved a little love.

Enjoy guys! Thanks for almost 100 reviews now~ Thanks to FFFreak21 for the fav!

Season: Frontier

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Orimoto Izumi, Fairymon

-Post Frontier. She felt like she was dancing wherever she went now.

* * *

28. Grace

She didn't tell the others, but Izumi had once been a _giant _klutz.

Izumi had never been able to identify it, but it was when she had returned to Japan. She had just failed at finding a balance for her feet, her hands, darn near anything. Perhaps loneliness had burdened her steps. She could never be completely certain of things like this.

She knew the Digital World had changed this. She knew, because the others never commented more than once. They never took her as fragile either. She proved her worth to them, any time she could. She found herself dancing a show that only they could see. Her friends. They could see a her that the school had made her dread trying to muster.

Izumi was perhaps, a little bitter with her schoolmates. Unlike Tomoki, she didn't have the ease of being young in school. She was established, known.

However, what kind of Warrior would she have been if she let that stop her?

At first, it was a few well-placed words, a little showing off. (Winking always helped, Fairymon had said.) Then it was a bit of dancing. It was holding out a hand. Soon, it wasn't lonely. Soon, her clumsiness was forgotten, all but for the fewest of jokes.

She was a dancer again. She was, like she was in Italy, a small star. Izumi knew she could never shine, like Takuya-kun, or even Kouji-kun when he smiled, but she had her own little ballet, a stage of her own with a few good lights and the right music.

She was her own actress now, the wind her favorite sonata.


	29. Steady

_**A/N:**_ There we go, all nice and updated. :) Time to thank you all and go get more sleep. Why? Thanks to all of you, I have one hundred reviews! This is so awesome! Thanks so much. To be honest, it's my first one hundred. I wouldn't have them without you guys. So... thanks a bunch!

Xros Hero, I'm really glad you liked Izumi's portrayal. I've never really written her but I really enjoyed her character.

Pandamoniam, aw... thanks! I'm happy I finally got your name right! Just for you, I did another Frontier one! This season deserves more love.

Here we go!

Season: Frontier

Genre: General

Characters: Shibayama Junpei

-He was a rock in a river.

* * *

29. Steady

He wasn't the smartest one. Anyone with eyes and a hint of sarcasm could have told him that. Arguably, that was Kouji's forte, intelligence, cutting accuracy. Tomoki was the tiny muscle, the shy kid in every single one of them. He wasn't Takuya's heart or Izumi's earnestness (a trait he definitely valued). He was _definitely _no quiet, shy, I-will-bear-everything like Kouichi.

Like the others, Junpei had grown up. He realized he didn't want to be any of those things. He wanted to be him. He was enough.

He was also, in his own humble opinion, the only one of them with any real sense.

Kouichi had his burdens of evil and the pressure of being poor in a society where disgrace fell like cinderblocks. Kouji was more sensitive than a wet cat. Tomoki had just figured out the word _bravery_.

He wasn't even going to get started on Takuya. Really now, why bother?

Junpei figured, out of their little band, he was the only one who looked beyond what was right in front of their eyes. That was the benefit of being up in the sky with the rain and the thunder. For a moment, the light flashed and the world, to all who could look, had the clarity of the sun, of perfect sight. Everyone else was blind. He wasn't. Because he wasn't, he would see past the surface. He would act beyond that surface.

He was not brave like Takuya, or gentle like Kouichi. He was not stubborn like Kouji or graceful like Izumi. He did not have Tomoki's determination. They had those. He had open-mindedness. He had steady feet.

He was the rock. They rested on him, depended on his comfort. He depended on their strength.

To him, it was only right.


	30. Perfection

_**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this again. It was research paper and prom stuff for the past few weeks. Yeah, my writing kind of fell to almost nil. Also, I had to get a new computer. Anyway, here is a long awaited V-Tamer oneshot! Short drabble about Neo because it's been a while since I read him. I think I'll do one about Zeromaru next. He was just so awesome. _

_Thanks go to **Skittymon** and **Kirino Tsuki** for their favorites and **Skittymon** for their follow._

_Also, **Xros-Hero**, **Pandamoniam**, and **Skittymon** for their reviews! I love Skitty. XD Also, I'm really glad these are still managing to keep in character. Panda, Junpei had the most sense and the least sensibility, which was probably a good thing._

_Now forgive the shortness. He seemed like a bit of a small thinker._

Season: V-Tamer

Genre: General

Characters: Saiba Neo

-Utopia was worth all. Drabble

* * *

30. Perfection

He hated the sneers.

He hated his sister's smile.

He hated the sky that remained an honest blue and the Earth that kept turning. She could no longer walk upon it. What right did it have to continue its happiness? He had to sit here and slave for her, while she continued to smile at him, to soothe his troubled heart.

It wasn't enough. This world wasn't enough for such a wonderful person. It was simply not good enough.

He needed a new one, he needed a better one. He needed one where he didn't _lose. _

There would be no bugs in that world. In his utopia, no one would need sadness and pain. No one would be forced to give up on things, on themselves. Not his sister, not him.

Loss would never exist again. He knew he could do so.

He just had to do it.


	31. Broken

_**A/N:**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating on this. I've been putting the final touches on school stuff and am finally almost completely free from it! Almost. :D_  
_

Thanks Katikid for your fav and Pandamoniam and Xros-Hero for their reviews! Here we go!

Season: Xros Wars

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Lopmon

- I won't run away! Episode 34 Drabble

* * *

31. Broken

_I don't want to run away anymore!_

There was still something that we could do. He understood that.

Before, he hadn't thought those things. Lopmon had only thought to hide and to run.

"_Even though I've only known them for a short time, they're my friends!"_

Taiki was a human, but he hadn't run away. Shoutmon was a stranger, but he was still fighting for them. It wasn't fair; it definitely wasn't right.

NeoVamdemon... he hated him. He really, really hated him. He had taken away the sun, and his friends with the sun. He wouldn't forgive him; he definitely would not.

But... what could he do about him? What could he do about an immortal monster like that?

Nothing... he could do absolutely nothing to hurt him.

But Shoutmon could.

Lopmon nodded. Shoutmon could save them all. He could and with Taiki, he would.

All Lopmon could do... was show him the way.


	32. New

A/N: Trying for multiweekly updates again! Wish me luck! Thanks Pandamoniam and Xros-Hero for your kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I have never played the Wonderswan Games with Ryo in them. This is just from my mild research and mass guessing. :)

Season: Tamers/02

Genre: General/Friendship

Characters: Akiyama Ryo, Ichijouji Ken

-Nothing to regret.

* * *

32. New

"Are you sure this is your decision?"

"... Yep."

He looked back for a moment, at the world he was born in. He could not regret. This place... was not his to be in.

_What about Ken?_

Was it Ken's place to be in? Would he be happier if he went with Ryo? Even though he had a family who must have loved him, Ken himself had admitted he was terribly lonely and now, without his brother around, he had lost something important to him.

_Maybe it'd be better if he did go with me. We could work together... and they might have ways to heal him._

_Or he could betray me, like _they _did._

Would Ken betray him? He had never shown a hint of doing something like that. All he had done was help him through the tournament and in defeating Milleniummon. All he had done was follow his commands loyally, even though he got no praise for it.

Would Ken betray him for that praise?

The answer, to him, was obvious. He wouldn't. However, Ryo knew he couldn't bring Ken into this either. That wouldn't be fair; it wouldn't be right. Just because of his loneliness, he would harm a good friend.

No, that would be a bad example. They had to start fresh, new. They had no choice. After all, they were both going to have to become stronger, Ken from protecting him and he...

"Cyberdramon, let's go."

From raising this kid.

He couldn't turn back or regret. What kind of hero would he be, if he did?


	33. Shine

**_A/N:_ **Hey! I made it! I'm really glad my Ryo one went over well. The next one will be a bit more cheery I think.

Musically Correct, did I read your mind when I wrote this?

Xros-Hero, It's pretty impossible to play these games out here. We have no wonderswan xD It sucks so much.

Pandamoniam, I'm glad you thought so. I kind of thought Ryo was OOC.

Anyway, enjoy!

Season: NEXT

Genre: General

Characters: Mikihara Norn

-It was amazing to be surprised.

* * *

33. Shine

Shou.

You had done your best. You all had done your best.

Barbamon was strong however. He was darkness; he was the ill will of the Digital World. There was no way he could, no way anyone could stop that by themselves. The light would go out if there wasn't enough of it.

She wondered for a moment if Tsurugi could find his answer, the answer that he always had burning withing his chest. He had his reason for fighting, for going as far as he did. It had to be strong. It had to glow with such strength and such fury... it would have to blind a god.

But could it possibly do more?

She would never be quite sure with humans. She could never be. After all, Shou, who had almost been lost, had been able shine as bright as a sun.

Tsurugi could glow brighter. He had to... or everything would be pointless.

She didn't want it to be pointless now, not after everything that had begun today.


	34. Camping

_**A/N:**_Hi! Updating, updating! Trying for Marionette or MB tonight! I make no promises but... you know. I'm chugging along, trying to get everything done.

Pandamoniam, Digimon NEXT is a great little manga, about twenty-five chapters and is all over the internet. I found it really, really enjoyable though I do wish it had been longer. Oh well! Hopefully everyone recognizes where this little gem came from in the series! Enjoy!

Season: 02

Genre: Friendship/Family

Characters: Yagami Taichi, Izumi Koushiro, Ishida Yamato, Ishida Hiroaki

-This was the answer for everything.

* * *

34. Camping

"All right, everybody out!"

Taichi couldn't believe his own genius sometimes. The fact that this had worked, and kept even his parents ignorant, was enough to make him grin. Yamato couldn't underestimate him anymore... not that he ever had a need to of course. He did anyway for some reason. Eh, he'd just swap his shampoo with tree sap. He'd done it before.

Hey, just because this was a serious trip didn't mean it was completely without fun.

"Sorry, Ishida-san," he called toward the man sitting by the lake. He looked disgruntled, something which Taichi often thought was a trademark of that last name. "We didn't want to get you guys any more involved in this than we had to."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "I'd rather know what's going on. We all expected this to have been, well, honestly, over."

Taichi nodded with a thoughtful grimace. This was the tough part about being a Chosen Child. They were still, well, _children._ They still had people who were watching over them while they saved the world. "So did we," he finally said, aware finally of his best friend's eyes on his back. He ignored them. "We all wished it was over. But... it wasn't and it isn't. So we... have to keep going. Admittedly, the camping is a nice touch."

"Yeah, our camp was kind of snowed over the last time," Yamato said with a smirk. "Not that Koushiro minded at all."

"... I'll have you know I can't counter that."

They all laughed and Mr. Ishida let out a soft, displeased sigh. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking thoughtful. "Will it ever be over, do you think?"

"No," Koushiro said quietly. "Not as long as there is evil. And there are people like us to fight it. But is that such a bad thing?

Hiroaki Ishida looked at the three boys, at the ferocious determination in his own son's eyes, in the way each of them looked back at the yellow and white laptop with anticipation. He smiled. _They grow up fast, don't they?_

"No," he said, exhaling a breath of smoke. "No, I don't think so."


	35. Scarred

_**A/N:**_Thanks very much Pandamoniam and Xros Hero. I'm glad you enjoy how I write Pandamoniam and I hope that includes any upcoming multichaptered fics. :D Anyway, here we go! I think I might write Mimi next.

Season: Xros Wars

Genre: General

Characters: Xros Wars cast (Part 2), (part 3)

-Just because they weren't bleeding didn't make it painless. Freeform, no specific character

* * *

35. Scarred

It was a week before they remembered what happiness was.

It was a fortnight before the nightmares grew bearable.

It was a month before tears weren't staining their pillowcases.

They didn't need to ask silly questions about it to one another.

They didn't need to say; it would be okay.

Because it wouldn't and that was the cost they had to accept.

It was two months before he had made enough graves.

It was three before the flowers were in full bloom.

It was four before the scars began to fade.

They decided separation was okay without saying so.

They recognized they needed help without a listening ear.

It was half a year before he could accept they were alive again.

It was snowing before he realized he had a second chance.

It was the new year before they realized they had done well.

They decided it was good to be proud of one another.

They decided that the pain was bearable compared to the consequences.

It was spring before they realized they had a new chance.

It was summer again before they realized their fight was only just beginning.


	36. Goodbye

_**A/N:**_Hi! Wow, review influx! Thanks guys! Pandamoniam, uh... oops. Maybe I AM the writers... well, no, wait, that would be weird. I'm just odd, that's all. Thanks! warrior-of-water, thanks for the follow! And I have trouble working with the D-Cyber art style to be honest, but I'm partway through it and will attempt to maybe have one of these for it at some point! Hi Xros-Hero! Thanks for enjoying it!_  
_

Season: Adventure

Genre: Friendship

Characters:Tachikawa Mimi, Palmon, 01 cast

-Her only regret was crying.

* * *

36. Goodbye

Stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid _Palmon._

She had wanted to _smile _at her before they left, to thank her. Mimi had wanted to tell her how special she was, how great she was, how they were always going to be _best _friends no matter if she wilted like a weed and Mimi (somehow) got wrinkles and needed a hip replacement. That was just how it was going to be.

But Palmon had run away instead. Stupid. Now Mimi was angry with her.

They were going to be friends, always, forever. Even if they never saw each other, even if saying goodbye hurt, they were friends. If they never said goodbye, then... then they would always be lonely.

If she couldn't say goodbye to Palmon with pride, then how could they move forward into the future? How could she make up for her tears and her cowardice if they couldn't do this?

Palmon, you're stronger than this.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to scream at the sky and say that saying goodbye wasn't fair. But Mimi couldn't do it. Sure it wasn't fair to her, but it wasn't fair to any of the others either. It wasn't fair to anyone.

Palmon could at least grow up about it.

When the trolley started rolling, she thought her gloves would rot off. They were so wet and so itchy and they were practically squishing her eye-wait a minute.

She smiled a little. Palmon, you _idiot._


	37. Heat

_**A/N:**_Hi guys! Expect more frequent updates after this Wednesday!

Pandamoniam, I know how you feel. I literally wrote that after watching the last episode over again.

LILFOC, WHY YOU GUEST? It's hard to thank you since you're anon, but I'm really grateful anyway~!

Xros-Hero, I'm flattered. Thanks!

So not sure this is in character but... I haven't watched Tamers in a while. Regardless, on with the show!

Season: Tamers

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Characters: Makino Ruki, Katou Juri

-Freaking summer. Few years post-series, post CD drama "Message in a Packet"

* * *

37. Heat

She never thought it would be so. damn. quiet.

WIthout the Digimon around, everything was so normal. She wanted to kick some puppies or knock that idiot Hirokazu off a bridge. It would at least be entertaining.

But it was too damn hot to do that.

_Renamon would be sweltering._ Thinking of her partner hurt like the ache of a healing bone. She ignored it, preferring to remain lazy on top of her futon, contemplating the many ways to torture the duo of stupidity that were Matsuda Takato's best friends. How they were friends was beyond her. Takato was far from stupid, just really naive.

... Okay, her brain had to be fried. She had just thought that statement.

"... Ruki-chan, are you asleep?"

"Juri." The aforementioned girl sat down beside her, smiling. "What are you doing here?" She made to sit up, but Ruki heard a sickening scrrtch, like tape, and decided that was a bad idea.

The girl then gave a mischievous smile. "Ice cream!" She held out an orange popsicle, looking quite pleased with herself.

Ruki was torn between snatching it away by her teeth and throwing it onto her stomach to melt into a sticky pool of cold. She chose a third option, grabbing the stick and sitting up. "...Thanks." Juri only smiled her gratitude and went back to licking her own. "... You have the cherry, don't you?"

"Strawberry," the girl corrected cheerfully. "Hirokazu-kun said orange was tart, so I should give it to you. Rude, isn't he?"

Ruki's eye twitched. "I'm going to kill him one of these days."

"He only does it because he likes you."

She almost spat out her ice cream. "Juri, don't. Just don't. That image is more horrifying than the idea of Ryo having a brain."

"Oh, he likes you too," Juri added offhandedly, waving her non-sticky hand back and forth. "Ryo-kun will probably do better than he will. He's got that... what does Papa call it? Oh right:" Her amber eyes glittered playfully. "That "bad boy" image."

Ruki was not turning red. She was not blushing darker than Juri's ice cream. "The heat's gotten to you too," she declared while Juri giggled at her expense.

"Has it now?"


	38. Choke

**_A/N:_ **Hi guys! It's a weekend. :D

Xros-Hero, thanks a lot. I really had a love of their friendship and was a little irritated we saw so little of it. :D Pandamoniam (eventually I will start calling you Panda), don't worry, this one is a little easier to get through.

Thank you .one for favoriting and following. :) Means a real lot.

Also, Jenrya. I may just use the Japanese spellings for anything else in Tamers, because the Chinese spelling is incredibly confusing to a non-native speaker. I didn't here because there was very little used, but just in case: now you know.

Season: Tamers

Genre: Humor

Characters: Terriermon, Li Jianliang (Jenrya)

-His favorite was the spit take. Early in Tamers

* * *

38. Choke

Terriermon's favorite thing about people was their reactions.

People were so easy to enrage, except Renamon. He didn't think she appreciated a good crack at someone's self-esteem when he heard it. People just sometimes got so full of hot air that they needed a "pop" or two. Then again, maybe Renamon didn't do that. She sure was a lot more down to earth than her partner was.

That was why it was so fun to pick on them both, especially together.

He did wish Takato would take it like a man though. Really, did he have to cry? Jian always scolded him if people cried. It wasn't like the words could kill him or something. Silly Takato. Moumantai.

Guilmon and Culumon were much better with the stuff. They just looked confused and then Terriermon, the genius he was, got to explain it to them.

It was a shame he could never do it to Juri. It just felt _wrong _to mess with Juri, like there was something that said "nope, that's a dumb thing" whenever he thought about it.

Terriermon loved people. They were just so interesting.

And they all needed to moumantai.


	39. Burn

_**A/N:**_Woohoo for progress!

Pandamoniam, I love me some Terriermon. I am just saying. :D Thank you Xros-Hero and Green Phantom Queen for your reviews and overall enjoyment.

Season: 01

Genre: General

Characters: Takeouchi Sora

-Sometimes it hurt, how much she cared.

* * *

39. Burn

She was never sure who meant the most to her.

Sometimes she thought it was their younger ones who needed all the protection and love in the world. Sometimes she thought it was the Digimon.

A lot of the time, she thought it was Piyomon and Taichi, two of the ones she wanted to hold tight and never let them run off into silly dangers ever again. How fair would that be? Hold everyone close when the worlds needed them? What kind of friend would she be if she let that happen?

She wanted to run with them.

Sora wondered if she could cry like Mimi-chan cried. Would that be a bad thing? Would she be worthy of love if she did? She had to wonder sometimes if it would.

Loving people hurt. Loving people burned.

Sometimes she wished she could fly away from the world. Then there would be nothing to love or strive for.

That would be a peaceful dream. It would be a dream she could not fulfill. Her heart wouldn't allow it, even if it were possible.

So for now, Sora knew she would bear with things, until they became bearable.

It was better that way.


	40. Intent

A/N: Hi! Short one today! Feeling rather drained and all. Thank you random-DEATH for favoriting and following and thank you Xros-Hero for your review! Enjoy~

Season: Frontier

Genre: General

Characters: Lucemon

-What to do with power? Pre-Frontier

* * *

40. Intent

He knew what a throne felt like now.

It cramped his wings. It forced his arms to straighten. It forced him to look at something other than everything.

Already, he hated it.

It was his chosen throne however, so to bear with it was a must, a necessity.

It wasn't as though someone else could do it. He'd seen what had happened the last time. He had ended what had happened when there was no one.

No, it was better that it was him. He had the vision. He wanted the world to live kindly with one another. Oh there would always be skirmishes, of course. It would be arrogant to assume he would have nothing to do in his reign, his forced upon reign. But... he had quelled anger before. He would do it again. It would take time.

He could.

He would.

Lucemon had the power, and the vision.

Now, at the top of the world, he just had to create it.


	41. Soothe

**A/N:** Apologies, this was supposed to go up Wednesday but as you can see, that did not happen. I'll try to have another one up today in compensation. :D

Panda, that's okay~ Was your trip fun, despite the... lack of internet? *shudder* I'm glad you liked my Frontier Lucemon. Honestly I have a dislike of the Xros Wars Lucemon. He was just like: I am evulz nao! Plus the way he was went against his mythos, so... anyway, yeah that is just me.

Xros-Hero, I'm really glad you thought that was good. It's hard to hit Sora's character properly though because dub and sub are two totally different fields somehow.

Anyway, enjoy! _Happenstance _will be up today or tomorrow.

Season: 02

Genre: Family

Characters: Inoue Miyako

-Sometimes she still dreamed. Post-BelialVamdemon

* * *

41. Soothe

The nightmares never went away.

The Vampire had called it a dream, but she had known better. It was a horrible idea.

What if they were all gone? Just suddenly, out of the blue, vanished?

What if she was all her parents had left?

What if it was because of her?

She hated thinking that way. She was a Chosen Child, a fighter of all that was evil in the world.

Sometimes she had to get up at night, when she had woken up with tears in her eyes and Hawkmon's voice did nothing, and go and look for them. They were never in their beds, but usually wide awake, watching a movie, or trying not to claw apart their textbooks.

Somehow, they always knew, and that was nice.

Sometimes it would be one of them, or all. Either way she would just sit there and try not to cry, nodding as they tried to explain the properties of lymph or that this character was going to die because they were stupid. They could have been trying to teach her English for all she cared.

They weren't gone, they weren't dead. That was all she cared about.


	42. Bare

_**A/N:**_Hello! At Peace is done, focusing on this thingy on my multichapters. Everybody go glomp Happenstance, the link to which is in my profile under my alternate account because of clutter.

Panda, aw, you got fudge. This will be another one you don't recognize very well. Every time I think of these guys I think of the 02 Christmas episode. Not sure why.

Xros-Hero, I'm glad you liked the last one. Here comes a really short one.

Season: 01

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Ishida Yamato, Gabumon

-He wondered how far Gabumon could see.

* * *

42. Bare

He thought he had walls.

His barricades were strong, they could handle even the recklessness of Taichi.

But Gabumon wasn't Taichi.

He wasn't Takeru or Sora or anyone but Gabumon. He got it. He understood what Yamato didn't understand.

Yamato never quite got how. Gabumon always managed to make him _listen_ over the sound of his own head. Then again, he was Gabumon, shy, loyal Gabumon, the best wolf anyone could ask for, the only partner he could ever need.

He couldn't help but smile at his partner sometimes, just when they were out for a walk or sharing a burger. He couldn't help his gratitude sometimes, for making him laugh when he just wanted to throw something out a window, preferably a certain television studio window.

He could help his crying, because he wasn't supposed to do that. Of course, Gabumon would know he wanted to.

His walls never worked all that well anyway.


	43. Fight

_**A/N:**_ Once again, WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT YESTERDAY. Sorry guys, I did not know that I was going to be out until like: midnight. Yeah, so that clearly didn't work out. I'll be posting a few more in the next few days. Sorry again.

By the way: MEMORIAL DAY HAS 10k+ views! Thanks so much my awesome readers and reviewers. It means a whole lot! Let's keep it up!

Aw... Panda, why did you say that? That hurts.

Xros-Hero, hello! Here we go!

Season: Hunters

Genre: General

Characters: Tobari Ren

- He hated stupid people.

* * *

43. Fight

Weak people, easily manipulated, those who were the prey instead of the predator by pure choice, those were the people Ren enjoyed destroying.

It was an impulse, really. It was fun. They were rather worthless. If they didn't think hard enough to get out of the way, it was just their loss. That was all there was to it.

Anyone without the brains to fight... or who fought on the wrong side, they were the worst.

Unfortunately, he was surrounded by such people.

Always too. It never ended.

The Hunters were the worst of it, as far as he was concerned. They didn't use any of their advantages well enough, or destroy their greatest competition. That damn King... anybody with eyes knew how dangerous he was. Incapacitating them was the best thing, since it was impossible to kill him.

Of course nobody was going to do that. Airu was actually scared of the bastard, not that she would ever _say_ that. He had no clue what was going through his friend's head... but he hadn't known that in years. Still. That blue kid was going to get his butt handed to him.

Hopefully Ren got to do it himself. Stupid people deserved to get chewed up. It was the way of things.


	44. Murmur

**A/N: **Hi everybody! I'm back! I disappeared, I know. I was fixing something.

Xros-Hero, I'm going to make a supreme effort that a oneshot for Airu and Ryouma (separate oneshots I'm afraid, but you know) by tomorrow or the day after.

And don't be sorry Panda. Is not your fault. I'm just making myself a little too busy these days is all. And I agree. Ren needs a backstory SO MUCH. That whole arc needed more backstory geezum.

Anyway... TAMERS.

Season: Tamers

Genre: General

Characters: Impmon

-He wasn't weak.

* * *

44. Murmur

Damn it.

DAMN IT.

They needed to shut up. They all... needed to be quiet. Every single human... he wanted them to scream. They were going to stop laughing at him. Humans...Digimon... all of them.

Don't think he didn't hear!

Little bastards.

Humans were rotten, smelly, stupid things. Things that valued friendship and lies and stabbed ya just when yer back was turned. Yeah, he knew all about humans.

What he wanted to know was about power.

Power was the ultimate.

Power prevented laughter.

Once he was strong, no one would laugh at him again.

Screw that ox, screw that sheep. He would find a way to kill them in their graves someday. He would become the strongest Digimon in the world.

Then no one would insult him.

NO ONE.


	45. Devious

_**A/N:**_Gosh guys, I'm real sorry for the delay. After this week, this will be all I type for a while. It's hard to type like this. :)

Thanks Xros-Hero, Pandamoniam, Musically Correct, and crestoflight3 for their reviews. Wow, crestoflight3, you did a lot! Thanks guys, I really appreciate you guys and your support.

Enjoy everyone~

Season: Hunters

Genre: General

Characters: Suzaki Airu

- There was always a way to get out.

* * *

45. Devious

There was a reason she was the expert on traps... and it wasn't just that she stole her father's physics books. Not like he read them anyway.

No, she needed ways to get out of stuff.

She wasn't clever or strong like her teammates, not like that. Oh, they were all driven as hell, but that wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as having that back exit, having that method through the madness. Her team didn't quite care about things being mad, they welcomed it. She wasn't sure that she could . She was selfish after all and she always got what she wanted, no retributions, nothing blowing up in her face.

That was the world for her. That was all it needed to be.

It was fun, anyway, watching the world bow and scrape, well ,as much as it could. She couldn't give anything away.

One of these days, she was going to give herself away and get caught.

That day was not today. After all, there was always some window in today.

That was why...

"I'm gonna catch that pink rabbit if it's the last thing I do!"

Ryouma had only shrugged at her, smiling that loose little smirk he always seemed to freaking have at the wrong times. Or at least what she considered the wrong times. Ren had only laughed and called her a stupid girl, like he always _did_. However, they still went after her, and worked with her, and made sure there was a damn back exit. She would do it for them. It wasn't like it was hard or something.

It wasn't like she cared about them or anything either.

Just... they were a means to an end. That was all they needed to be. They knew that and so did she. There was nothing wrong with knowing that either.


	46. Isolation

**_A/N:_ **Hello! Update!

I'm really glad to actually have captured Airu's character right! Thanks Panda and Xros-Hero! Xros Wars needed more development... will I ever stop saying that? Probably not. To all my new favs and follows, thanks!

Season: Hunters/Post-Hunters

Genre: General

Characters: Mogami Ryouma

-Was it meant to be lonely?

* * *

46. Isolation

He wasn't sure power was the best thing anymore.

He wasn't sure that was what he had been looking for.

Strength... what was it?

What was the pedestal that person had stood upon?

It was certainly a very quiet one.

Why hadn't he thought to ask?

Well, how could you ask about that? He had never seen a person's eyes look any less alive than when those old days were mentioned. He had never seen someone so serious before. Taiki-san was a focused person, and he admired that.

He just wondered how that focus could make him blind to Ryouma's own flaws.

Or maybe he simply didn't care.

Well, that didn't seem right. Taiki-san cared about everything, even to his own detriment. Well, now that he thought about it, he didn't seem to regard that as important either.

Well. That just didn't make any sense either.

If one person couldn't be alone, then nor could another.

Someday he would have a logic argument with Taiki-san. It could be fun.

Or exasperating.

At least it wasn't Tagiru.


	47. Ignore

**_A/N:_ **Updating time! Trying to go for more tonight! Here goes!

Thanks Panda for reviewing and thanks Shade for peeking over your sister's shoulder! I'm really glad you're enjoying them. I love this stuff.

Season: Tamers

Genre: General

Characters: Li Jianlang (Jenrya)

-At some point, it just got easier.

* * *

47. Ignore

He remembered fighting. He remembered hurting people.

It was the most exhilarating and horrifying moment of his life.

For the first time in his life, he had actually had _power._ Power over people, power of something in the world. He was finally different, finally a standout.

But...

It always came back to that silly word, didn't it?

He had hurt someone. And hurt them badly, needlessly. It was a crime, an unforgivable stain on himself as a person. Jianliang knew better than to try at otherwise. He was too diligent, Mama said, too focused. He wouldn't let himself be forgiven or his cruelty forgotten.

Then what would he do? The kid would forget.

How could he pay for what he had done?

Simple. He's ignore everything. He'd ignore all of them, their harshness , their cruelty.

Turning the other cheek. It could work. It would work. Work for peace.

Work to ignore so he didn't hurt anyone else anymore. Not like that. Never again.

It was hard at first.

People were just so cruel. They attacked other people. He couldn't understand why. He had to not attack. He had to learn to speak.

He got hit a lot. He sometimes came home with mud on his shoes.

That was okay.

Eventually, it got easier. Just like hurting someone. It gets easier after the first time.


	48. Winter

_**A/N:**_Another update! Just a drabble this time because I didn't want to spoil anyone You can find a translation of this Drama CD on youtube. It's a really, really great Drama CD. It's probably one of my favorite things about 02.

Season: 02

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Characters: Nat-chan

-"Hear my voice... wrap your arms around me.", The Door to Summer Drama CD Drabble

* * *

48. Winter

Cold. Always, it's cold.

Wherever she goes, it's quiet and cold.

She hates it.

It hurts.

She wishes it were warmer.

Would the chirping stop? The chirping was the only noise, the only one that mattered. It was her noise. It was her.

She was the only one here. "No one is here... no one will come to save me."

Was there anyone to save? Anyone to hear?

"It hurts... no matter what I do, people are scared of me... No matter what I do... everyone ignores me..."

"What did I do? I... it's lonely..."

"What did I do?"


	49. Reach

_**A/N:**_Here we go!

Thank you Shade, Panda, and crestoflight3. I have to admire you guys for catching all this stuff. I'm glad you're relating to it so much. To find the Drama CD look up "The Door to Summer" and the user sonya979. :D

Hoping Jyou is in character.

Season: 01

Genre: General/Family

Characters: Kido Jyou

-He never made it easy.

* * *

49. Reach

What would Dad think?

The entire time, he asked himself that. He always tried to imagine that. He always found disapproval.

Nothing worked.

Every time a goal was met, another bar. It was... more than frustrating.

""You're going to become a doctor, aren't you?"

"I..."

You couldn't say no to Dad.

Or at least, he couldn't.

After the Digital World, he realized saying words, words with firm backbone behind them, mind you, got easier. He couldn't look his father in the eye yet, but... someday. He would reach that. For now... he had to study.

That was what he was doing when there was a knock at his door. "Yes?" His voice was tinged with good cheer, if a mild distaste. He did always say he disliked when people interrupted him. Or at least, he had recently. Did his father think that way?

"Is studying going well?"

Jyou almost froze. Then a small, wan smile rose to his lips. "_My _studying is going just great. Thanks Dad."

His father said nothing.

That was more than enough for him.


	50. Difficult

_**A/N:** _We're halfway done! Yahoo!

Season: 01/02

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Yagami Hikari, Ichijouji Ken, Takaishi Takeru

-People bond over the strangest things. Can be considered a companion for "Ink"

* * *

50. Difficult

The look on her face was rather scary.

Ken sat nervously by Takeru, watching the ceiling fan with an avid fascination. Hikari smiled at him over the top of the paper, but it was strained, almost trying to stretch her skin off. His eyes caught Takeru's, who smiled sheepishly. _It's fine, _he mouthed at Ken, who looked at him with utter horror.

_No, it's not._

All he had done was edit. Why was _he _the nervous one?

Maybe it was because the story was true and it was important.

Maybe it was because Hikari looked like she was about to cry.

Ken hated it when people cried. It always touched at his heart like a butcher knife. He, in a fit of reflexive anxiety, tightened his grip on Wormmon. The green worm snuggled closer, remaining focused on Ken's eyes.

"It's okay, Ken-chan," he squeaked, his tinny voice too soft for anyone but Ken. Ken smiled a little but looked away again. Takeru crossed his legs again, avoiding Hikari's gaze. Was it because he didn't want to see either? They were close... they were friends. It was okay... for Takeru-san to see her cry. But they weren't close... enough...

"Hikari-san!"

She looked at him with blurry eyes. Confusion lit them up like small flames. Takeru moved instantly to wrap his arms around her and Ken pulled the story back, placing it on the table. He wanted to place a hand on her shoulder, but stopped at the last minute, watching the tears fall.

Hikari touched her cheek. "Oh..." she whispered. "Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to! I just..."

"Don't apologize!"

Takeru and Hikari both flinched and for some reason that scared him. "Don't apologize," Ken repeated softly as Wormmon scuttled back up his shoulder. "It hurts and we reminded you of that. _Please _don't say you're sorry. _Please." _

Takeru flashed him a small smile, one full of gratitude and agreement. Hikari blinked at them both, utterly bewildered. "But... I... you two worked on that story for me..."

"It made you cry," Takeru said simply. "That was my plan, but... somehow..." He gave a raspy chuckle. "Seeing it happen makes me feel like a jerk."

"But you aren't." Hikari shook her head, wiping her eyes. "You two are the best. You really are. You guys... tried to show others... what I really want to say."

"_Thanks."_

The two boys looked at each other and Takeru sighed. "I really don't get girls."

Ken chuckled. "Don't worry; neither do I."

"But you're supposed to be the genius."

"_Takeru-kun," _Hikari admonished.

The three of them laughed, and everything was all right.

Painful, but it was all right.


	51. Nightmare

_**A/N:**_ Happy July~! How is everybody?

Thanks Naomi Shihoin, crestoflight3, EchoShade, Pandamoniam, Xros Hero, and LILFOC (Hey, it's been a while!) for their kind reviews. I'm really happy that halfway in, I'm still managing to hit in the feels.

Crestoflight3, I really do like Jyou's character. Shame he's really hard to write sometimes.

Anyway... here we go. Another update coming after it too!

Season: Frontier

Genre: Family

Characters: Minamoto Kouji

- This was the crux.

* * *

51. Nightmare

On some days, he had an inescapable urge to cling to his brother's arm and never let go. He wished Kouichi would get angry with him then, and not pretend to understand. He only barely understood. He had been the one who had died, not the one who had seen the dying. It wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same as the nightmares.

Duskmon wasn't frightening to him anymore.

He would always exist within Kouichi. It was next to impossible for him to disappear. That was okay. Kouji knew he wasn't all that nice himself.

But... it wasn't the same.

Kouichi had died.

He had _died_, after working so hard for them to meet. After he had worked up the courage to tell his stepmother he was sorry, and after saying they would visit their mom, their real mom, he was dead.

No, worse. He had already _been _dead.

While Kouji had been selfish enough to wallow, he had suffered, searching for him. He had died trying to meet him.

Why had he come back?

He could never ask. There were too many nightmares where he didn't that Kouji never asked. Too many days of close calls and danger zones and Takuya stupid stunts.

Sometimes it was his light sword. Sometimes it was him with Duskmon's red blade.

Once it had been Kouichi in his armor, fighting his battles.

It didn't matter. He always, always, faded into Lucemon's palm.

He would wake alone those nights and desperately move to text his brother... only to remember that, even now, the boy couldn't afford a phone of his own.

So... could he be blamed for being a little closer to Kouichi than usual, for knocking him from his dazes a little rougher than yesterday?

He didn't think he could.

Kouji just wished Kouichi would stop trying to understand.


	52. Veer

**_A/N:_ **This totally wasn't where this was originally going to be at all. Oh well!

Season: Savers

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Daimon Masaru, Gaomon

- It was nice to take journey breaks.

* * *

52. Veer

In his wanderings around the Digital World, searching for injustice to destroy, he frequently came across Gaomon.

The blue dog would always nod at them, looking up from whatever training he had been perusing. Then he would go right back to it, like he had never been interrupted in the first place. Masaru found that rather comforting, in a manly sort of way. The Digimon would never treat him any differently but... there was a man's respect in those eyes.

Sometimes he would offer for a match. Gaomon would accept with this strange snort. He never understood why he would laugh. Was it something to do with Tohma? He never found the idea to ask, oddly, not until it was raining so hard his clothes were falling off, they were so wet.

"Why do I laugh?" The Digimon repeated. He gave a tiny smile. "Nostalgia, I suppose." He looked up at the tree trunk they sheltered under. "My master has always been my master... but it has been a long time since I was allowing myself to call him friend." He looked at them both then, and his tail wagged with an old cheer. "Back when he could smile as you did."

Masaru wanted to speak, but his throat closed as Gaomon blew at the fire.

"He was never exuberant, but..." Gaomon laughed. "He could always make people happy. Kid's games, runs through the rain. Until Relena-sama took up a lot of his time, he could always manage such things. As such, when I became," He gestured to his form with one gloved paw. "As I am, he would always punch at my fists. He could never knock me over."

Now the street fighter could laugh.

"That was his reaction, always," the Digimon said gravely. "To laugh at himself, because he was silly." He tapped his chin. "I felt... safe to laugh with him, until one day, he had begun to cry." Gaomon shook his head. "That day was when my master lost his smile, lost a path that, looking back, could have been good to him. In that way, you two are alike."

"I don't think I'm a computer."

Gaomon snorted. "I think we all can agree with that statement. However, you both have reached the same path, in the end."

"Isn't that a good reason to laugh?"


	53. Fall

_**A/N:**_ On a roll today!

Season: 01

Genre: General

Characters: Devimon

- Once was enough, thank you. Drabble

* * *

53. Fall

He had been an angel before.

It was dreadfully _dry._

Save this, save that.

All because he happened to have white feathers.

Honestly, so dull.

He wanted something else to do, something else to be.

But what could satisfy him? What could satisfy anyone?

Perhaps destruction. Yes...

Perhaps chaos... that did even greater.

But certainly nothing bright, nothing beautiful.

No, that was degrading.

He just needed to have some entertainment for everyone beyond. That was all.

He wasn't really the ringleader for this circus in the end.


	54. Last dance

_**A/N:**_ Update! I want to get through at least a few more before I lose more access to the internet. Thank you Xros-Hero, crestoflight3, and Pandamoniam as always for your encouraging reviews. I'll miss you Panda!

Season: 02

Genre: General

Characters: Pipimon

-You didn't stay forever. 2nd person POV

* * *

54. Last dance

It was time.

It was time, time, time!

I'd been waiting for you.

Such a long time.

Such a boring time.

To exist, but unable to see you.

You, who cried by yourself all alone.

You forgot to believe in me.

You forgot how to be bright.

But now you're here!

You'll be here forever, won't you?

You'll stay with me forever, right?

You won't, will you?

You never keep your promises.

Fine!

Go! Go be a hero without me!

I'll be okay!

… I'll miss you.


	55. Been

**_A/N:_**Probably my last Memorial Day update until I get back. Unless I get actual internet. Sorry guys. The bus I take rarely has internet. Thank you Xros-Hero, crestoflight3, and Pandamoniam for your reviews. I like Pipimon a lot and I wish we knew where he had gone. He was just there and then... nope. I wish we knew more.

Season: 01

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Wizarmon

-He just had to stop thinking.

* * *

55. Been

It was cold.

No, scratch that, it was _freezing._

In the desert of all things.

Honestly. What was the matter with him? Where was he going anyway?

Who was he to anyone?

Wherever he went, no one cared. Wherever people were, no one saw him. No one could be okay with that. No one could want that.

Eventually, the injustice of it all wore away and he simply began to stop caring. He would die soon enough and if no one missed him, then no one missed him. It was just the way things were. He would even forget himself.

Maybe if that happened, he would reborn into a world where he _wasn't_ alone.

His staff gave out, and he collapsed.

In a haze of exhaustion, he thought he heard a voice.

Was there a kind person left in this world?

No, he had long believed there never would be. Not for him. There could not be.

But say... if there was, he would devote himself. He would free himself. Their servant, their friend.

So long as he wasn't alone.

Of course, that was just conjecture.


End file.
